Fire vs Ice, The Legend of Makorra
by Sigilyph
Summary: Bolin lets slip that Mako has a crush on Korra, and when Korra finds out, she takes matters into her own hands. How will they fight the Equalist threat together? Makorra, Bosami
1. Chapter 1

Korra unleashed a wave of fire at the brothers, pushing them backwards as she began to charge another fireball. Bolin blocked it by pulling up a rock wall, and then punched his fist into the ground, sending blocks of earth flying towards Korra and Mako. Mako jumped upwards, flipping around as he unleashed a series of fireballs, simultaneously deflecting Korra's attacks and avoiding Bolin's entirely. Bolin was soon knocked out of the training arena, and grabbed a bottle of water as he sat down on a bench, carefully observing his fellow fire ferrets spar. Korra threw some earth coins at Mako, dodging and weaving his fire blasts with techniques akin to those Tenzin were teaching her, and Mako mimicked her moves, both benders avoiding all attacks the other had for them. Korra pulled a mass of water from the buckets on the sideline, and shot it at Mako, too quickly for him to avoid. He was sent flying, slowing his fall with firebending. Korra walked up to him, and pulled on his hand, helping Mako up. "That was a great battle!" "Thanks Korra! I'm just using the moves you taught me! Airbending has so much in common with the agility that a pro-bender needs!" Korra blushed at his compliment. A loud sigh of annoyance was uttered from the other side of the room. "Gosh guys. I'm so sick of you two flirting. The sexual tension between you too is so thick; I couldn't break it with an earth coin. Just go on a date already!"

Mako flushed a deep red and ran out of the room. Korra looked over at Bolin and glared. "What? All he talks about is you! About how you are the 'most impressive bender he's ever met', how 'every time he's around you he gets all warm inside', it's such sickening lovey-dovey mush! I just want you two to date so he'll stop telling me about how much he likes you!" Bolin's words hit home with Korra. She felt a burning heat when she was around Mako, and she could never stop thinking about him. Her train of thought always led to Mako, she dreamt of him, she imagined them dating. She told Jinora all about her crush on the 'dreamy firebender who makes her go crazy', but she didn't think the attraction was mutual. It couldn't be, Mako only thought of her as a friend, or so she had thought. Korra ran out of the room, running in the direction she had seen Mako head.

She turned a corner and bumped into the scarf-clad firebender. Mako began speaking immediately. "He was lying! I don't like you! He's just joking!" his last statement was followed by a flourish of flames behind him as he balled his fists in anger at Bolin for revealing his attraction Korra grabbed the ends of his scarf, and pulled him close. "Just kiss me you idiot!" She pressed her lips against his, and pushed him backwards into the wall. Their lips separated, and Mako gasped. Korra grabbed Mako's wrists, holding him still, her hot breath mixing with his in the cool night's air. "I have been waiting for you to just grow a pair and ask me out. But apparently, I have to do everything myself! Mako, will you go out with me tomorrow night, after our next match?" Mako nodded as a grin crept across his face. Korra released his arms, then opened the windowpane. She raised her arms and levitated a bubble of water up to the level of the third story window. She jumped in, leaving a surprised-looking Mako behind, staring out the window and waving.

Korra crossed the sea quickly, reaching Air Temple Island in a matter of minutes. She stepped onto the pier, and bent the water back into the sea, stripping herself of the salty rivulets. A sound made her turn her attention towards Tenzin, who was walking towards her from the temple. "Took you long enough Korra. Get to bed. We have training in the morning. You have yet to create a simple breeze, how will you master the element of air without disciplining yourself, without keeping calm and relaxed! I may have agreed to you joining that Pro-bending team, but you must go to sleep earlier." Korra grinned cheerily, still somewhat elated from recent events. "Okay Sifu Tenzin! I have to go to the city in the afternoon though." "Okay. But I want you up bright and early." Korra ran off to her room, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

A blast of air woke Korra up the next morning. She sat up grumpily, and faced Ikkie, who was running around her room, giggling excitedly. "Get up get up! It's time for airbending practice!" Korra groaned, and then sat up. She walked over to the small closet in the corner of her room, and dressed herself in the traditional orange-and-yellow clothes of the air nomads. She opened her window, and jumped out, in the hopes that she would be able to pull off some airbending as the wind whipped past her. Much to her chagrin, Korra couldn't muster the smallest amount of airbending, so she used earthbending to cushion her fall, sinking slightly into the stone as she hit the ground. She landed near Tenzin and his children, and was immediately scolded. "Stop doing that! You aren't going to just airbend if you experience high wind! Firebending isn't taught by lighting the bender on fire, now is it? Self immolation and jumping from high buildings have nothing to do with bending!" Korra apologized to Tenzin, and the group made their way to the spinning gates. Korra had successfully made her way through the gates without touching them, but she still practiced with the three young airbenders every morning. Sometimes all four moved through the gates at once, part of the challenge being the need to avoid crossing paths with one of the children, in an attempt to hone the accuracy of Korra's spiraling movements. After around two hours of continuous training, Tenzin let Korra go, and she thanked him before putting her airbending uniform away and racing to the edge of the sea, jumping in and swimming through the water with incredible speed.

She entered the building by propelling herself with a spout of water, and bent all of the water off of her in a quick movement. She walked over to the changing room, and stepped inside. Bolin was putting on his suit, but Mako was nowhere to be seen. Bolin looked up at and grinned. "What's up Korra? How was last night?" "Shut up Bolin. Where is Mako? He better not bail on this, or our date." Korra began to dress in the reddish armor of her team as she looked over at Bolin, expecting a response. "He's somewhere. Don't worry." The door pushed open quickly, and Mako stepped into view. He nodded at Bolin, and then looked at Korra, reaching out his hand to pull her into a kiss. A cough from Bolin pulled the couple apart, and the Team stood on the starting platform. A short series of quick, expertly played matches occurred; due in part to the trio's extensive training, and the team emerged from the arena, sweaty and panting, but nonetheless victorious. The team did a quick 3-way high five, and in a moment of unthinking action, Mako kissed Korra, tongue-on-tongue, a battle for dominance. When they separated their lips, Mako remembered that they were still in the middle of the pro-bending arena, and Korra and Mako ran off the stage. Bolin followed slowly, as he didn't want to interrupt the two. Mako leaned his forehead onto Korra's, then grabbed her arm and ran, out of the changing room and into the hall, laughing along with Korra, giddy of their victory.

"Where are we going Mako?" Korra asked as she wrenched her arm free of her boyfriend's grasp. "On our date! You said we would go after our match, and I planned a bunch of stuff! Your skull must be thicker than a lion turtles' shell." Korra punched Mako on the shoulder, eliciting a smirk that he countered with a laugh. She followed behind Mako as they walked down a street. Mako guided Korra up a stairway that flanked a building, and they arrived on a candle-lit rooftop. A table stood in the center of the roof, and held a small vase with a single rose. Mako attempted to pull out Korra's chair, but she swatted his hand away and sat down. "This is really sweet Mako." Mako blushed at the compliment."So when did you realize that you liked me?" Mako heated the plates in front of Korra and himself by firebending their undersides, and while Korra began to eat her grilled lobster-eel, Mako began to answer her. "Well, when I first saw you, all I saw was that Bolin was looking at you with his goo-goo eyes, so I didn't even pay attention. But then, when you volunteered for our team, and were so aggressive in the match, I realized that you were more than some dopey fan girl." Korra swallowed in surprise. "Wait, you thought I was some fan girl even though you found out I was the avatar?" "Yes. Your avatar title has nothing to do with your personality." Korra blushed. "Thanks. That is just about the nicest thing anyone has ever said. People assume that, because I'm the avatar, I have to be spiritual and profound. Thinking I'm a ditzy moron is honestly so non-prejudiced. So before you have to ask," Korra paused, bending a bubble of water into her mouth, "I first realized that I was into you when you beat that pro bending team three-on-one. Such a cool and collected person was bound to catch my interest." Mako leaned over and kissed Korra, a smile plastered on his face. "This night has been perfect!" They left the roof when they finished dinner, and Mako shared one last kiss before Korra departed for her home, smiling the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to update this as soon as possible, sorry for Mako being OOC last chapter, I tried to fix that in this one.**

The next morning, Korra was up bright and early, dodging through the air gates, which were being spun by Jinora. "How did your date go? With that firebender?" Korra finished her pass through the gate, and turned to face Jinora. "It was amazing! He took me to a rooftop and then we had an amazing, candlelit dinner, and we walked around the city for a bit. And the whole time, Mako seemed less nonchalant than usual. Do you think I might make him act like that?" Jinora shrugged, as she only witnessed Korra with her boyfriend once. Jinora pushed air through the gates again and again; While Korra repeated her fluid, circling motions, evading the reach of the spinning pieces of wood. She reached the end of the gates, turned and punched the air. A strong gust of wind forced its way back through the gates, sending them spinning at an unbelievably high speed. "Ha! I did it! I can airbend!"

Korra jumped around, sending plumes of fire high into the air, celebrating the milestone she had past. Meanwhile, Jinora sped off on an air scooter to tell Tenzin. Korra calmed down as the airbending master approached. "I hear you have begun to airbend. Is this true?" Tenzin looked down at Korra expectantly. In return, she opened her palm and made a swatting motion towards Tenzin, sending a small blade of air careening towards him. With a small flick of the wrist, Korra's airbending dissipated. Tenzin brought Korra, along with his children, over to a tall tree. Tenzin sat in front of it, and motioned to the four practicing benders to sit across from him. When they had all situated themselves with crossed legs and straight posture Tenzin cleared his throat. "This tree is a peach tree. It was my father's pet flying lemur's favorite tree. One of the first airbending moves my father taught me was the air stream. Using a thrust of the palm, a stream of air can be pushed in the direction in which you thrust. Children, you already know what to do. I'm going to help Korra." Jinora and Meelo quickly jumped up, and formed air scooters. They sped off, while Ikkie chased them on foot, shooting blasts of wind at them. Tenzin and Korra then stood up, and Tenzin led her to a patch of grass around five meters from the tree trunk. "What you are going to attempt to do is knock a single peach off of the tree. It must be whole when it is falling. I can always catch it in case you can't, so just focus on detaching it from the stem." Korra breathed in, and then out. She pushed her palm upwards, and a gust of air shot up out of it, coming to a stop and disappearing before it could reach the tree's canopy. Tenzin shook his head slightly. "You are too worked up over learning that you can airbend. We will resume training tomorrow." He walked off, leaving Korra free for the rest of the day. She went to her room, where she began to think about Mako. She stripped off her airbending uniform, and began to take off her underwear. She imagined Mako's muscles, sweat dripping from them as he…"Korra, its lunchtime!" Korra cursed under her breath at the sound of Pema's voice, slipping on her water tribe clothes as she walked downstairs.

A few hours passed and Korra decided to go hang out with Mako and Bolin. She decided to make an ice raft, as she didn't feel like being soaked through. Freezing a snall section of the sea's surface, Korra traversed the slightly choppy water by pushing herself along the choppy water using her bending, bypassing the current. She rose the platform up the sill of the window she always used to gain entry to the arena, and the. Jumped inside, melting the ice behind her back into the briny surf. She walked up a semi-familiar spiral staircase, and stepped up into the familiar apartment of the other two-thirds of her pro-bending team. "Bolin, Is that you? Did you get the komodo sausages? We need to eat lunch at some point." Mako's voice startled Korra, and she spun around just in time to catch a most intriguing sight. Mako had his back turned to Korra, and was wearing a towel that loosely hung around hid hip, and nothing else. Korra didn't say anything, staring as he used a smaller towel to dry his torso, the sun shining through the windows and glinting off Mako's well-defined arms and torso. "Bolin?" Mako turned around, and did a double-take when he saw Korra, staring back at him. He quickly composed himself, and then walked over to Korra, tightening his grip on the towel. "Hey Korra, Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm going to make some Komodo sausage when Bolin comes back from the market. I swear, he better not have spent our food money on some useless trinket." Mako ran his fingers through his hair. "Make yourself comfortable over there, I'm going to run and get dressed. Korra nodded, and turned to walk to the sofa that stood against the window. Korra looked out at the city, the view was amazing from this high up. She could see all the way over to the mountains that lay to the east of Republic City.

Her curiosity piqued as Korra had a thought. She stood up, and began to climb up the ladder which led to Mako and Bolin's beds, which were separated by a bamboo divider. "Mako?" Korra reached the top in time to see Mako pulling on a shirt. He looked over at her and his mouth twitched as though to grin was about to form, but he stopped before he could. "Hello Korra. What are you up to?" "Nothing much," she said, walking up to Mako and placing her arms around his hips, "Just kissing my boyfriend." She pressed her lips to his, and a number of things occurred at once. Korra notices that Mako's hands were roaming around her lower back, softly rubbing the skin with delicate, swirling motions. Korra in turn, began to grab at Mako's butt, her hand rubbing the toned cheeks. Mako was surprised by this, but not more than Korra was when she noticed mid-kiss that something long and hard was pressing against her leg. Korra gasped into Mako's mouth, and then pulled away. "Either you're happy to see me or there is a fire ferret in your pocket." A devilish-sort of grin appeared on her face, but Mako was unfaltered. "Both." Korra looked down as Pabu jumped out of Mako's pants pocket. He skittered down the ladder, chirping soft noises the whole way. He then thrust his hips forward slightly, grinding against Korra' hip, and they both moaned in pleasure. Korra pulled off Mako's jacket in a single swipe, and Mako countered by unclasping the animal skin that hung over her pants. She pulled off his boots, and then took off her shirt. Mako paused for a moment, and then undressed himself the rest of the way, as she peeled off her baggy pants. They stood there, completely naked, admiring each other's bodies, before Korra pulled Mako down onto the bed, mangling their tongues together. Mako moved his hips upwards to align with Korra's, ten looked down at her. "Are you ready?" Korra nodded, as she reached out her hand and slowly guided Mako into her, wincing as he penetrated deeper, pushing into her with extreme care. When Mako was buried up to the hilt, he looked up at Korra. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, and she grunted. "I'm fine. It's just..odd. Keep going." Mako lifted his hips, ten pushed down slowly. A load gasp escaped from his lips at the feeling of pleasure he was experiencing. A sensation of pleasure began to dawn on Korra too. She thrust her hips up, and began to match Mako's pace. They thrust together, building speed until a sensation of ecstasy hit them, almost simultaneously, and they rode out their orgasms together; mind numbing pleasure and splayed limbs, sweaty, salty skin on skin, fire and ice. They collapsed in a heap, the feeling of bliss dissipating off into the atmosphere. Mako rolled over, and the two of them lay there, breathing heavily. "That...was that as good for you as it was for me?" Mako turned his head and looked at Korra. "Yes. Definitely." The sound of footsteps in the distance registered in Mako's ears, and then Bolin's voice rang out."Mako, where are you? I brought home ingredients!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So I might not get the chance to update this tomorrow, so expect the next chapter on Friday. I hate having to study for Algebra:/ , anyway, thanks for all the reviews and favorites! It makes me so happy every time I get a new one, you make my day readers Enjoy! **

"Bro? You here?" Korra and Mako panicked. Korra slid quickly out of Mako's bed, her feet getting caught in the white sheets as she scrambled to dress herself. Mako frantically pulled on his pants and undershirt, and then yelled down to his brother. "Don't come up, I'm changing!" He looked over at Korra, who was almost completely dressed. Mako heard the sound of wood creaking, followed by Bolin's voice. "I need to grab something, and it's not like I've never seen you naked before." Bolin's head peeked cautiously over the edge of the loft. "Umm Mako, you are fully dressed. And why did you open the window? It's freezing in here." Mako did a double take behind him. One of the windows of the glass dome was ajar, and Korra was nowhere to be seen. "Were you asleep? Because the sheets are messed up." Mako looked down and saw that, in fact, 'messed up 'was putting it lightly. The sheets were tangled and almost falling off the bed. "You said that you brought home the ingredients I told you to get? So I'll go make dinner." Bolin reached out his hand which held a small burlap sack, which Mako grabbed before climbing down the ladder. Mako walked towards the cooking area, and began to prepare the sausages, flame-broiling them and grilling some vegetables. He heard Bolin moving around in the loft, then heard the telltale creak of the ladder as His brother shimmied down it. "Mmm, that smells awesome bro!" Mako huffed, and continued working on the meal.

He heard Bolin greet someone, although the sound of boiling water as it bubbled cut out parts of the conversation. Curious as to the identity of the visitor, Mako turned around, nevertheless surprised to see Korra, talking to Bolin. She saw that he had turned around, and waved, followed by a small wink. Mako waved back with a smile. They sat on the couch that stood in front of the wall facing seaward. Korra snuggled into the crook of Mako's arm, as he tried to make himself comfortable while the three friends ate their dinner, a delicious medley of grilled Komodo sausage and flame-grilled vegetables. Bolin and Korra engaged in al light conversation about life in the South Pole, and then Korra got up, and showed the brothers how they build igloos with waterbending, which caused them both to try it after Korra bent a sufficient amount of snow. This escalated into a Snowball fight, which ended when Korra exploded all the snow, creating a miniature, indoor blizzard. Mako, Korra, and Bolin fell to the floor, making snow angels on the ground. Korra leaned over and kissed Mako on the cheek, and he did the same in return. Bolin's face fell. "Why don't I have a girlfriend? Like a serious, relationship-y one?" Korra responded immediately. Because you are a notorious player!" "Oh. Right." Pabu jumped on Bolin, and scurried under his clothes. Korra giggled as she looked a t the comical sight. "Maybe you should go out with Pabu. He is getting a little frisky with you. You guys would be the funniest couple."

Bolin scoffed, and Korra bid them adieu as she opened the window pane, and jumped out into the night air, catching herself with a wave of the dark ocean water. Bolin looked at the open window, then back to Mako as a wave of realization washed over him. "Wait, was Korra here before? Is that why the window was open? Because you hate the cold." His face contorted into disgust. "Oh my… The sheets! The sheets were messed up!" He pointed for dramatic effect. "You had sex with Korra! In our house! Did I walk in on it? Eww. !" Mako gave Bolin a wave of dismissal, before walking off to bed, drifting off to sleep with sheets that still smelled like Korra. At her room in the air temple, Korra tossed and turned in her bed, a nightmare invading her thoughts. Shadows spiraled all around her as the hooded form of Amon walked up to Korra, hit her behind the neck, and placed his hand on her forehead. She shot up out of bed, sweat pouring down her face, and she began to sob as she lay back in her bed, trying to calm herself as the thought of being stripped of her bending finally hit home. She opened the door, crept outside, and ran to the meditation gazebo. Once there, she sat cross-legged, and began to meditate, clearing her mind of all thoughts.

Tenzin discovered her there the next morning, asleep. "Korra, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Tenzin. "Oh, hey Tenzin. Sorry, I was trying to meditate. Guess I got too relaxed, like Meelo." Tenzin looked over at his son, who had just slammed into a tree after traveling too fast on his air scooter. Tenzin looked back to Korra, and groaned. "Don't be like Meelo." Korra jumped up, and asked Tenzin what she would be practicing today. "We will be continuing the move you were practicing yesterday. Korra shot blasts of air up into the peach tree for hours, anything to keep her mind from Amon. Blast after blast of wind flew from Korra's outstretched palm, until she finally hit a Peach out of the tree, causing it to drop down, being pulled into Tenzin's hand with a small tornado of wind. He tossed the peach to Korra, and she ate it with a smile. She spent the rest of the day with him, cutting down Peaches with her hands and feet, practicing her form as Tenzin complemented her. They were joined by Tenzin's children at times, as Korra had cut down an amount of peaches too large for her to consume. She thanked Tenzin, and then ran off, rushing to the Pro-Bending match that had almost slipped her mind.

The sun had started to set when she ran into the changing room, greeted by Mako. Bolin grimaced as she entered. "He knows." Mako told Korra, who nodded with understanding. "Sorry Bolin. Now let's go win some pro-bending!" Korra changed into her uniform, and the three of them stepped onto the platform that moved them to the playing field. The announcer's voice boomed across the loudspeaker. "And in the red corner, the Fire Ferrets!" Korra looked over at the other team, two girls and a boy. The bell rang, and the match had begun. Korra immediately levitated a sphere of water and shot it into the Earthbender, pushing her backwards. The Waterbending boy tried to stop Korra from attacking, but his water whip was blocked by a coin from Bolin that pushed her into the pool. Mako jumped backwards to avoid a blast of fire, then kicked a stream of fire into the firebender, knocking her into the next zone. The bell rang again, and the announcer called for the end of round one, which went to the Fire Ferrets. Bolin was immediately pushed back by a blast of fire, and stumbled over the grate. "Bolin has been knocked back into zone 2! Can the avatar and her boyfriend save the match?" Korra pulled up a water whip, then kicked it with the same motions she had practiced while airbending, sending a spiraling whip of water rushing towards the three opposing benders, pushing them all over the edge. Korra jumped into the air, fists raised, then ran over and kissed Mako deeply, and pulled away. They walked off the field, leaving Bolin standing in the middle of zone one, a look of jealousy tingeing his face before he turned back around, waving at the cheering audience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell me what you think:D I know that Tarrlok will be in the pisode tomorrow, but I just wanted to have my version of what happens, because this will loosely follow the plot of the series a s it progresses. Read and Review! **

Korra and Mako walked, hand in hand along the metal pathway, reaching the changing room. They took off their red armor, dusting it off and placing it in the cabinet. Mako turned back to his brother. "You coming Bolin?" "No, don't wait for me." "Whatever." Mako walked along with Korra, his face showing no emotion, except a slight grin that was forming. Korra looked over at Mako, and pushed him slighltly. "Mako, what was up with that? You need to find out what's wrong with Bolin." Mako scoffed. "He can handle himself. We didn't get by on the streets with me babying him. He can deal with girl issues." Korra dismissed him with a wave of her hand, and they reached the attic. Mako pressed his lips against Korra's, and backed her into the ladder. She pulled away after a few moments had passed. "Are you sure this is a good idea right now? Bolin will be upstairs any minute." Mako considered this, and pulled away. "Fine. But tomorrow, this is happening." He climbed up the ladder, and she walked down the staircase, letting herself out. She passed Bolin on the way out. "Hey. You'll find someone Bolin. Don't worry about it." Bolin sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks Korra. See you tomorrow."

Korra opened a window pane, pushing into the glass with calloused hands. She stood on the window sill, and jumped off, slowing herself down with a gust of airbending, and landed in the water with a splash. She swam through the water with magnificent speed, pulling the water behind her with long, sweeping movements of her limbs. Korra propelled herself onto Air Temple Island, greeted by Jinora. "What are you doing out so late Jinora?" The ten-year-old kicked a rock as she answered Korra. "Nothing much, I'm just practicing my airbending." Korra watched as Jinora propelled a gust across the sea, hitting a weather vane atop a small buoy. Korra watched amazed, as Jinora explained that she had been working on the power of her airbending. Korra waved her goodbye, and walked over to the gazebo.

She sat down, and decided to try meditating again. She felt more relaxed at night, because, like Katara would say, Waterbenders are at home in the nighttime. Korra sat in the middle of the wooden planks, and began to breathe. In, out, in, out, over and over. Suddenly, a bright flash of pale blue light overcame her, and Korra looked up to see a tall, lanky figure approach her. The hazy apparition came into focus, and she was surprised to see that the man standing there before her beared more than a passing resemblance to Tenzin. He was wearing a set of orange and yellow robes, and held a staff with slotted sides. "Hello. I am Aang, the previous incarnation of the Avatar. I am here to let you know that in the near future, an opportunity will arise for you to stop Amon. You must take this opportunity. My son will advise you against it, but you can not listen to him. Amon must be stopped at all costs." Korra looked at him with amazement. "How can you know all this?" Aang smiled, giggling slightly. "As you grow, you will come to learn that for people, and especially the Avatar, time is an illusion, and so is death. Please tell my wife that I love her very much when you next see her. Goodbye Korra." With that, he touched his fingertip to her forehead, and her eyes glowed with bright white energy for a moment, before the glow disappeared, along with Aang.

Korra shot up, and ran to the temple. "Tenzin! Tenzin!" Korra's airbending teacher turned a corner, heading to the sound of her voice. "What is it, Korra?" "Aang just appeared to me in a dream!" "Aang? What did he say? Exactly!" Korra thought back to her incounter with her past life. "He told me that someone would offer me something, and you would be against it, but I must do it to stop Amon." Tenzin put his palm to his forehead. "That does sound a lot like my father." Korra said goodnight to Tenzin, before running off to bed. In the morning, Tenzin was greeted with the news that a courier had arrived on the island via a small boat. Tenzin walked over to the dock, and greeted the man, who was wearing a blue pants-and-shirt ensemble. "Councilman Tarrlok has requested a meeting with the avatar." Tenzin cursed his bad luck, as this must be the opportunity that his father had mentioned to Korra. "I'll have her down in a minute." With that, he stormed off, yelling to the water tribe girl. "Korra! Get down here! You are going to meet with Tarrlok, the Councilman of Republic City who represents the Northern Water tribe." Korra raced down the stairs, and ran out the door. "Bye Tenzin!"

She hurried down to the dock, and said hello to the courier. He began to propel the boat towards Republic City using Waterbending, but Korra, who was as impatient as ever, had other ideas. She froze hugh column of water into a ramp-like shape, then waterbent a bubble of water underneath the boat. She guided the boat and it's two passenger's up to the top of her ice ramp, where she pulled the bubble away and Korra, along with the courier, raced downwards at a fast pace, reaching Republic City in a matter of minutes, stopping only so Korra could pull more water behind them, giving the two waterbenders even more speed. Korra and the courier walked through the streets of the city, turning and twisting through side streets and back alleys until they reached the very center of the city, the heart. There stood a magnificent building, gilded and shining in the midday sun. Korra and the courier walked inside, where he guided her through the halls of the building, reaching a magnifiscent doorway at the end of a long hall. Korra opened the door, anstepped inside. She looked around, and was surprised to see a huge, cavernous room with a long table, and a man sitting at the very head of the table. He was wearing a garb similar to those of the Southern Water Tribe officials, but with some slight differences.

"I am Tarrlok, Northern Water Tribe representive of the Republic City Council. Have a seat." Korra sat down, and motioned her hand for him to continue. "I have a task force, and I was wondering if you, young avatar, would be interested in joining it. The goal of the task force is to put an end to Equalist activities in Republic City." Korra's eyes widened, and she realized that this was what Aan was referring to when he said a way to stop Amon. "I'll do it. See you soon." "Five sharp. We will be conducting a raid on an Anti-bending equipment manufacturing plant beneath a factory in the mechanics district. See you soon, young Avatar." He shooed Korra from the room, so she decided to visit Mako, and check in on Bolin's love life while she was there.

She knocked on the floorboards as she entered. "Anyone there?" Bolin piped up from the loft. "Mako is out getting groceries. He probably won't be back for a while." Korra climbed up the ladder, and found Bolin sitting on the floor. "Bolin, get up. I am going to help you find a girlfriend. Pabu doesn't count." At the sound of his name, Bolin's fire ferret popped his head out of the sheets of Bolin's bed. Korra pulled on his arm as they walked down the stairs. Korra and Bolin walked through a crowded marketplace, eyes scanning the crowd for an eligible girl to date Bolin. Korra looked over and saw Bolin flirting with a girl who was working at a food stand, using firebending to heat the food as it cooked on a spit over hot coals. Korra decided that Bolin was capable of continuing from that point, so she waved goodbye. *********Korra walked up the steps of City Hall, turning a corner and arriving at Tarrlok's office. She opened the door, and wasn't surprised to see Tarrlok sitting at the head of a long, round table with a group of uniformed warriors sitting around it. "Ah. The avatar has arrived. Let's begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Read and Review

"On my mark!" Tarrlok whispered to the waterbender and the earthbender who flanked him. Korra narrowed her eyes, forming a ball of water in front of her. She dug her knees into the soft, dark dirt, and breathed out, coughing lightly on the coal dust that fluttered through the air in pockets. Tarrlok motioned with his hand, and then everything happened in seemingly slow-motion. Korra pushed her hands out, and then clenched her fists in time with the ball of water, which shot forwards into the wall, which crumpled at the force, and then froze a section of machinery, destroying it with the pressure of Korra's power. Other machinery along the assembly line was destroyed with the earthbending and waterbending power of Tarrlok's other soldiers. Three Chi-blockers appeared from the cloud of smoke, meteor hammers twirling in their hands, yellow goggles glowing in the darkness. They jumped towards the array of benders, but Korra and two other firebenders sent a wave of flames careening in all directions, incinerating the Chi-blocker's weapons.

Three of the earthbenders extended metal cables towards the Equalist fighters, trapping them and preventing them from blocking anyone's chi. "Great job. Make sure to incinerate all of the weapons." Concussive blasts of flame destroyed the equalist's supplies of smoke grenades, and Korra looked around, making sure no Chi Blocker had escaped. Korra wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, and continue pushing blasts of fire and blocks of earth around, crushing the remaining pieces of machinery. She breathed in heavily, and shot a ball of flames into a final piece of machinery, and turned to Tarrlok. "Good job, avatar. The team meets tomorrow at city hall. Do you need a ride back to your Polar Bear Dog?" Korra shook her head. "I can get back on my own. I'll see you tomorrow Tarrlok."

Korra raised her arms, levitating herself on a piece of stone, and floated away, riding the piece of rock like an in-air surfboard. As wind whipped past her face, Korra looked out over the cityscape, turning her sights to the greenish hued glass dome of the pro-bending arena. She hovered close to the dome, and jumped onto a ledge. She teetered for a moment, flapping her arms while she regained her balance. Korra turned back around, and crumbled the stone to dust, which floated harmlessly into the wind. Pushing her fingertips into the seam of the pane, she opened the window and slipped inside. "Hello? Mako?" Korra looked up at Mako's face as it peeked out from the loft. He waved to her, and she began to climb up the ladder. She popped her head up and saw Mako, standing by his dresser, shirtless.

Mako walked over to her, a cocky grin on his face. "Where have you been?" "I was getting groceries. Calm down." Korra ran over to her boyfriend and pushed him onto the bed. He grabbed her shoulders and rolled them over. Korra moaned as he grinded his hips against hers, and a strangled gasp passed through her lips. "Oh, ohh, Mako... M-Mako go faster! Harder, ke-...keep going!" He pressed his lips to her neck, and ran his fingertips up and down her sides, causing her to shiver under her touch. "Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Korra kicked off her boots as she wrapped her legs around Mako's tanned torso, quivering in pleasure. She moaned again, loudly, and heard another, different groan come from downstairs. "Please stop doing this when I might be coming home! I'll be back in an hour. Gosh guys!" Mako blushed slightly at the sound of his brother, while Korra just laughed, pulling off her pants, then her shirt while Mako undid the clasp on his pants.

Korra pushed upwards into his grasp, wiggling around in arousal. Mako positioned himself above Korra, guiding himself into her slowly. "Ohhhh Korra! You, you feel..." She twitched her hips, fixing her posture under him. He continued his statement after the wave of pleasure from Korra's simple movement washed over him. Korra tried to take control, but Mako kept her pinned down, thrusting into her with great force as she screamed with pleasure. Mako clenched his tones buttocks together as he came, grunting with pleasure. A few moments later, Korra tilted back her head as she writhed around, the orgasm washing over her as she pushed her hips up into him a final time. The pair collapsed together, lungs pulling in breath after breath as they both began to smile. Mako lay down next to Korra, and she snuggle herself into hi arms, both of them slightly stick with sweat. Korra pulled the blanket up around them, and they drifted off to sleep.

A flash of burning pain shot through Korra's body. She opened her eyes and saw Amon, standing before her, a dagger buried in her side. Amon lifted the flap of his uniform and placed the knife back inside. "How do you like that Avatar? That was how I felt, when they destroyed my family. Benders are scum, every one of them. You need to have your bending removed, avatar. The world doesn't need you anymore." Amon's hand reached out towards Korra's forehead, and she shot up out of bed, flames shooting from her hands at thin air. "Wha-Korra what are you doing?" Mako jumped out of bed, and hugged Korra tightly. "Korra, nothing is there! The only people here are you, me, and Bolin!" Korra breathed in and out heavily as she began to bawl. Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed back onto the bed. Mako fixed the blankets around her, and then lay back down next to her. He said nothing else, just continued to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

Her sobbing slowed, as did her breathing. "Thank...thank you. You are always..." Korra inhaled deeply. "So calm. In a crisis." Mako smiled lightly. "Do you want to tell me about what's wrong?" "No." They lay in silence; the only sound that could be heard was their breathing. "Amon. He was there, and he stabbed me a-and he called me worthless. He said that I wasn't needed by the world." She exhaled slowly, fighting back the second bout of tears. Mako wiped them from her face before they could mar her cheeks. "You are the spirit of the world. How could it not need you anymore? And Korra, I need you." Korra's face brightened considerably and she closed her blue eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Mako's heartbeat. She awoke the next morning and panicked when she realized Mako wasn't beside her. Bolin appeared from behind the divider between his and Mako's bed. Korra realized that she was still naked, and proceeded to sheepishly cover her breasts with the blanket. Bolin let out a laugh, and Korra shot a playful ball of fire at him. "Mako's making breakfast. See you down their Korra." Bolin slid down the ladder, leaving Korra to get dressed, glad to start the new day.

So I watched the episode of LoK this morning, and I kept getting the impression that Bolin liked Korra. I got that impression waaay too much. And then Mako and Asami? Like what? I can't even! Where is my Makkora? But I love Asami's character. So... Idek. I'll update soon, probably tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

There is gonna be a break of asterisks in this chapter that signify the

transpiration of the events that happened at the Avatar Aang memorial island,

and i wanted what happened there to happen in my story too, because it will

influence the plot.

Korra waved goodbye to Mako and Bolin, then opened the windowpane. She spread her arms, and jumped. Wind whipped past her face as she fell, splashing into the water. She popped her head up, and turned upwards at the sound of Bolin's voice. "You really should take the stairs Korra!" She chuckled, and sped off towards Air Temple Island. Korra arrived in a cloud of ocean mist, brine shooting everywhere as she came to a halt. She greeted Tenzin, who was flanked by two members of the order of the white lotus, as he stepped onto the island. "Where were you this past night Korra? It is unacceptable that you did this. You cannot just run around the city, inflicting vigilante justice with Tarrlok, and then not come home! He is a bad influence! Tarrlok just wants to gain more power in the city!" Korra smirked. "See? You are really just mad about the task force. Just leave me alone for today!" Korra pushed past Tenzin and the guards, slamming the door to the building as she stepped inside. Korra rushed up the stairs, and slid into bed, hiding under her covers.

A few hours later, Korra composed herself and stepped out of her room. She walked downstairs, and looked at Tenzin. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I was just, I was angry and I was scared. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Tenzin grunted with acceptance, and beckoned for Korra to follow him. He stood up from his seat, kissed Pema on the cheek, and left the room. Korra followed him outside, and they walked around the building to a small shed. "What is in there?" Korra was very curious, and tried to figure it out. The lock on the door seemed to be airbending-related, and Tenzin confirmed Korra's suspicion when he created a mini-tornado in his hand, and pushed it into the lock, which groaned as the metal parts turned and shifted. The lock clicked, and Tenzin opened the door with a wave of his hand.

A gust of wind blew the doors in to reveal a stand of staffs. "This is your staff. It is an integral part of airbending, and I had one made for you. Today, I will teach you how to use it. Tenzin locked the shed behind him and he held out the staff to Korra. She took it, and tried to open it. Nothing she tried worked, however, so she gave up and saw Tenzin, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for her to pay attention. "The staff can only be opened with airbending. Watch carefully." Tenzin grabbed his staff, and clenched his hand around the middle. The staff's wings spread and red wings extended from the front of the staff, a smaller pair of wings popping up at the end. Tenzin spun the staff in a tight circle, closing the wings. Korra tried to replicate his movements, but only managed to open the wings part of the way. "Put more pressure on the handle of the staff. That should do it." Korra did as suggested, and the staff unfurled its wings with little resistance. She spun it closed, and looked eagerly at Tenzin, awaiting further instruction.

"The glider is an extension of a master airbender's own body. Almost every offensive airbending tactic is able to be enhanced with the staff, such as slashes and blasts. Try it." Korra picked up the staff, and swiped its thin profile through the air, which Tenzin blocked with his own staff. "Excellent work Korra. I will continue your glider training tomorrow." Korra bowed with respect, and ran out to the docks, creating an ice raft and speeding across the sea. Korra launched herself upwards, and propelled herself the last bit with a burst of airbending. She landed on the ledge, and opened the window, slipping inside.

Korra stumbled back with surprise at the sight of a stunning young woman, breathtakingly beautiful, sitting on the couch between Mako and Bolin. She stood up, and walked over to Korra with grace. "Hello, I am Asami. Asami Sato." Korra did a double take. "Sato? As in satomobiles?" "Yes, that Sato. But you, you are the avatar! That is much more impressive than a fancy last name. I was just telling the boys about how my father has agreed to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the Pro-Bending championships!" Mako grinned as he walked over to Asami and Korra, placing his arm around the non-bender. "I am so glad you hit me with your scooter." Asami laughed, and then looked at her watch. "I have to go. I'll see you soon fire ferrets!" Asami left the room just before Korra punched Mako in the shoulder. "What was that for?" Korra growled under her breath. "You like her! It's so obvious!" Mako shook his head fiercely. "No, I don't! She just sponsored our team. Of course I'm going to be nice to her. Calm down Korra." Bolin broke the two apart, holding out his hands to part the couple. "If it gives you two any consolation, I like her! Asami is a total hottie!" Korra scoffed, and Mako nodded slightly. Korra snapped her attention back to Mako. "Did you just agree?"

Korra ran out of the room, rushing down the stairs and racing out of the building. She cursed her luck, as she didn't bring Naga with her, and she hurried towards city hall. She was stopped at the stairs by a crowd of reporters, who began to bombard her with questions. She tried to push past them, and saw that Tarrlok was standing at a podium. He outstretched his hand to Korra, and signaled for her to join him.

"With the avatar and I at the helm of this task force, the Equalists don't stand a chance." A reporter piped up from the front. "Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?" Korra pushed Tarrlok away from the microphone, and pointed at the reporter, as anger from her meeting with Asami and Mako courses through her veins. "You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel. No task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight, at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If, you're man enough to face me." Korra dropped the microphone and stormed off, heading to Air Temple Island to get ready for her duel.

A flash of light, and everything went dark. A man with a ponytail flashed through Korra's mind. A woman appeared next, in an outfit similar to the one Lin Beifong wore. That looked like Toph, her mother. An unrecognizable man flashed through her mind, then a man. Aang. He was racing around, propelled by airbending. Korra opened her eyes. "A-aang?" A cloaked man ran towards her. "Korra? Korra are you alright? What happened? Was Amon here?" Korra sat up. She averted her gaze downwards. "Yeah. He...ambushed me." Tenzin grew worried. "Did he…" Tenzin's face grew serious. "Did he take away your bending?" Korra opened her palm and created a small flame, the clamped her fist around it, extinguishing it. "No." She turned to face him.

"I'm okay." "Oh thank goodness. Tears started to stream down Korra's face and she fell against Tenzin. Her voice came out in strangled gasps. "I was so terrified! I felt so helpless!" Tenzin placed his arms around her, mollifying the sobbing girl. "It's alright. The nightmare is over."Korra lifted her head and looked up at Tenzin. "I was so scared." Tenzin looked Korra in the eye. "Admitting your fears is the first step in overcoming them." "Tenzin, I saw...I saw Aang, he was fighting a man. And Toph, Toph Beifong was there. And a man, with a partially shaved head...and a ponytail." Tenzin looked at her with surprise. "How young did Aang look?" "About thirty. Why?" "I think you saw him fighting Yakone. He was a man who was threatening the safety of republic city, and Aang dealt with him accordingly." Korra continued to cry. "Why would I see that?" "I don't know Korra, I don't know."

Tell me what you think! I know that Korra and Mako are having a tizzy right know, so tell me how you want it to go! I'm weighing two options right now. Either I'll have him apologize to her or to have her accept his apology before he gives it. Tell me which one in the reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Korra blasted air at Tenzin with her glider, which he parried by swinging his own staff, pushing the crescent of compressed air back at Korra. She jumped into the air, reaching the apex ten feet above the ground. She turned to face Tenzin, but wasn't expecting him to already be in the air, soaring towards her on his glider. She sent a blast of air at him, but it was weak and he dissolved it instantly. Korra fell to the ground with a thud, and looked up to Tenzin, who landed with a gust of wind that shot out from his feet.

"Stay light on your feet. Airbending is the element of freedom, and you must be free of the earth. Today, I will begin teaching you to fly."

"I'm trying Tenzin! It's hard! Airbending is a backwards element! It makes no sense. Fire, water, earth, they all use power! This is different! Its way too evasive, I can't do it!"

Tenzin shook his head. "Just because you aren't excelling beyond expectations doesn't mean you are incapable, Korra. Airbending isn't physical, it is spiritual. The calmer you become, the more easily this element will flow with you. What is something that makes you calm?"

Korra looked down as a wave of heat flushed over her. A lick of flames exited her mouth, twisting and growing and scorching Tenzin's feet as it hit the ground.

"Calm down Korra!" Tenzin blew away the flames, and Korra's breathing sped up. "What's wrong?" Korra continued to breathe out flames, enraged. "Korra! Stop this madness and tell me what is wrong!" Her breathing slowed slightly and a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"N-nothing. Nothing is wrong."

Tenzin embraced Korra, patting her back softly. "It's not 'nothing' Korra. I mentioned tranquility and you erupted in fire!"

"Fine Tenzin. It's a guy. We are dating, and he admitted that he liked this other girl. He always makes me so calm, but I just don't know if I can forgive him of this. What should I do?"

Tenzin placed his hand on his temple, and released Korra from the embrace. "You should really talk to Pema about this. I'm not so sure that I am qualified to give a teenage girl advice on her relationship."

Korra nodded, appreciating Tenzin's efforts. She tossed him her staff, and paced quickly to the main air temple. "Pema? Where are you?" She heard a rustling from the next room, and walked in. Pema sat on a pillow, rubbing her belly.

"Hello Korra. Would you mind helping me up?" Korra grabbed Pema's outstretched hand and helped her up. "What do you need dear?"

Korra took a deep breath, and began to explain. "So my boyfriend, Mako, told me that he thought this other girl, who is way prettier than I, is attractive, and so I stormed off, and I' mad at him about it! What should I do? Tenzin told me to ask you about it."

Pema walked over to the kitchen while Korra explained and grabbed a teapot. She poured Korra a cup of tea, and brushed some hair out of Korra's face. "Sweetie, you have to talk to him about it. Staying mad at him won't help things with you two, and you seem to care about this boy a lot. Just talk, I'm sure that things will be resolved if that were to happen."

Korra took a sip of her tea, and nodded. "Thank you Pema." She turned to walk away, but was stopped by Pema, who put her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"One last thing, Korra. I'm sure that this other girl you are talking about isn't prettier than you. You are a stunning young lady." Pema's warm smile spread infectiously to Korra, and she walked out of the room.

"See you later Pema." Korra ran out to the dock, and untied a small boat from its mooring lines. She stepped inside, and swung her arms backwards, pushing the boat forward in a burst of waterbending. She sped out across the water, heading to the Pro-Bending Arena. A minute later, she stopped the boat with a flexing of her forearms, and pushed her hands downwards as she clenched her hands, freezing the boat in place. Korra created a bubble of water and jumped inside, then moved it upwards sharply, heading to the attic of the magnificent building. She stepped inside, and was greeted by the sight of Mako sitting on the sofa, head in his hands. He looked up at Korra, eyes puffy and red.

"Korra! We need to talk! Just because I think that Asami is attractive doesn't mean that I want to date her, or even like her at all! I don't love her like I love you!"

Korra's eyes widened as Mako's words registered in her ears. "L-love? Mako, do you love me?"

Mako nodded, confidence flooding back to him. "Korra, I love you more than you could ever know."

She ran to him, knocking him back with the force of her body as she pressed her lips into his. Her tongue intertwined with his, and he grabbed her hand, leading her to his bed. "I think I have a pretty good idea, Mako. After all, I love you too." He beamed at her, and she began to undo the clasp on his jacket. He fumbled with her top, and they undressed each other. Korra reached down and grabbed his crimson scarf, tying his arm to the bedpost before he could protest. "What is that for?" Korra stuck her tongue out at him playfully, before pulling off her socks and pressing him down into the bed. She angled herself over him, and lowered her hips, not daring to break eye contact with Mako. He groaned in pleasure, and whined.

"Please, please don't tease me. This feels so good, but you could make it better. So much better, if you would just move!"

Korra chuckled. "You know Mako, Bolin was looking especially hot yesterday." Mako's face contorted in anger. "Calm down! I'm only kidding. He isn't nearly as smoking as you are hothead." She leaned down and kissed him deeply, tracing the outline of his abdominal muscles with her fingers and she lurched forward as he thrust his hips upward, penetrating her deeply with his manhood. "Ohhhhh, Mako, you-you have no idea how amazing you make me feel! It is…it's indescribable!" She screamed in ecstasy as she thrust downward onto him, her dark skin contrasting against his pale complexion.

"K-Korra, I'm gonna cum!" He thrust his hips upwards as he clenched his eyes closed, but was taken aback when he realized Korra was no longer there. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw that Korra was shifting lower onto the bed, where she took Mako's length into her mouth. The warmth and wetness of her mouth stimulated Mako immensely, and he moaned with pleasure as she swirled her tongue around his head. She began to hum from the bottom of her diaphragm, and that was all it took to push him over the edge. He writhed around, clenching the sheets until his knuckles turned white, shooting ropes of semen into Korra's mouth, emptying his load into her. He looked down at his girlfriend, who licked her lips.

"Delicious. Think I can get another taste tomorrow honey?" Mako stifled a laugh, and then opened his mouth as Korra plunged her tongue into it, a tangy taste on the edge of his palate.

"You can get another taste anytime. Now, would you mind untying me?" Mako looked up at his arm, still bound to the post, and Korra reached up with deft fingers, undoing the knot she had tied so well. They lay there in silence, until Korra decided to get dressed, with Mako following her shortly.

Bolin entered the apartment cautiously, not wanting to walk in on Mako and Korra for a third time. He was glad to see them hanging out on the couch, arms wrapped around each other as they engaged in a light conversation. Mako's head turned towards Bolin when he heard his brother enter.

"Hey bro! How was your date?"

Bolin set down his bag, which Pabu crawled out of, tackling a lychee nut with playful energy. "It was amazing! Asami was so amazing! She is the smartest girl, and we had the best time! We went to this high-class restaurant where she paid for a new outfit of mine, and then she took me to the racetrack! She has this high speed car that her father invented, and we went for a ride!"

Korra's eyes widened in surprise. "Asami? You went on a date with her?"

"Yeah! And she asked me out! How modern is that?" Bolin collapsed on the couch next to the cuddling couple, and a thought crossed his mind. "So I see you two made up. Wanna go practice for the pro-bending tournament? I know Mako has his job later, but I think we can get in more than enough practice between now and then, don't you?" Mako nodded, and the three benders stood up, with Pabu in hot pursuit.

So I accidently updated this with the wrong document, so sorry. Then I had to rewrite about half of it because my computer didn't save all of it. *By computer I mean my dumbass-edness* I changed the format like a few people suggested, so I hope this is better. I'll update tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest. Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Breathe in and out. Deep breaths. Let all thoughts flow out of you with each breath." Korra stilled her thoughts, and let loose a deep breath. Tenzin handed her the staff which she had placed on the ground, and she opened her eyes. "Now Korra, use airbending to fly up into the air. Picture your spirit floating through the air, free as a flying lemur. Push the wings upwards with your whole body, and the whole glider will take you up into the air." Korra opened the staff with a pulse of wind, and jumped into the air. Korra envisioned herself floating through the air, just as Tenzin suggested, but she fell back to the ground. "Keep trying. Be free, like a bird." Korra huffed loudly.

"I'm trying Tenzin! It's hard!" Tenzin sighed. "Korra, I have an idea. You are all about the physical aspect of bending, right? Imagine yourself pushing through the sky, moving it with your muscles."

Korra breathed deeply, and jumped into the air. She imagined herself beating the air with her fists, bending to her will, and to her surprise, a gust of wind pushed her upwards. "I'm doing it! Tenzin, I'm doing it! I'm flying! I'm actually flying!" A blur whizzed by her face, and Korra tumbled to the ground, sinking into the ground to cushion her blow. "Hey!" Meelo and Ikki landed on the ground, spinning their gliders closed.

"Sorry Korra." The two children looked at their feet. Tenzin walked over to them, and bent down to their eye level.

"Korra was just learning how to fly, and you knocked her down. You really must be more careful. Run along now." Tenzin turned around to the sight of Korra flying through the air, shakily maneuvering through the windy sky.

She carefully put two fingers to her lips, careful not to disrupt her flight path. She let out a piercing whistle, and then yelled as loudly as she could. "Naga, come here! I'm flying!" A bark resonated through the air, and the polar bear dog crashed through a stand of vegetation, running quickly. She ran behind Korra, who started to fly in large, sweeping circles, barking and sticking her tongue out of her mouth. Korra landed and spun the glider in a circle, closing the wings and running up to Naga. "Hey girl! Wasn't I awesome?" Naga barked in seeming agreement, and Korra rubbed her glistening white fur. "Hey girl, what do you say we go for a swim?" She looked up at Tenzin. "Is that okay Tenzin? I think I've made some real progress!"

"Fine. I'll see you later Korra."

"Success!" She hopped on Naga's back, and they raced to the pier. Korra slid off her trusted mount, and unfastened the saddle. Naga licked Korra's face, and jumped into the water with a splash. Korra stripped down to her undergarments, and jumped in after Naga, bending water around her to feed Naga a fish with iridescent purple scales. Naga snapped the fish up, and Korra became so distracted with feeding Naga that she failed to notice the small rowboat that was approaching.

"Hey Korra!"

Her attention snapped behind her, and Naga barked once. "Mako! What are you doing here?"

The firebending boy sheepishly put his hand behind his head, rubbing his neck. "I just thought I would come visit you."

"Well, come on in, the water's fine!" Mako stepped onto the dock, and Korra froze the boat in place with a flick of her wrist. He looked down at the water, cringing at the thought of the freezing liquid washing over his body.

"I think I'm good here, on dry land." Korra propelled herself out of the water, bending it off of her as she walked over to Mako.

"Come on, seriously!" She brushed his cheek with her fingers, and unbuttoned the clasp on his jacket. She pulled it off, revealing his undershirt. Korra pulled off his scarf, and he pulled off his pants. He stood there, in his underwear, completely exposed before her in the cool sea breeze. He let out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp as Korra pulled him into the water, kissing him as he surfaced. "It's freezing Korra!"

She shrugged. "Don't worry, you're hot, you'll get warm soon enough." She pressed him against the anchor poles, and he waged a fierce battle with his lips, sucking on her neck. He pulled away, leaving her whimpering, begging for more. "Please Mako, h-have sex with me!"

"Here? I'm not sure that is the best idea. Aren't there kids running around?" Korra contemplated that for a moment, and then placed her knee between Mako's legs, rubbing it against his groin.

"I think they are training, on the other side of the island. We should have time to ourselves, but we have to be quiet." Their lips met again, and Korra pressed her leg against his growing erection.

"Korra? Where are you? Pema made a Southern Water Tribe recipe that she would love for you to taste."

Mako's eyes opened suddenly, and his head swiveled back and forth, searching for the sound of the voice. Korra pushed Mako under the dock, placing her finger to his lips. He nodded with understanding, and slipped deeper under the docks, masking himself with shadows. Korra whistled softly, and Naga swam over to her. She placed her arms around Naga's neck as Tenzin landed on the pier, closing his glider ad looking down at the young avatar.

"Do you want to come try Pema's dish?" Tenzin's brow furrowed as he kicked Mako's jacket lightly with the tip of his toe. "Is there someone else here? Korra, tell me the truth."

She averted her gaze, and spoke softly. "Yeah." Tenzin sighed.

"Well, where is he?" "Under the dock, Tenzin."

At that, Mako sheepishly swam into Tenzin's view, waving slightly. "Hello Tenzin! I'm Mako, Korra's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

"Well, judging from the clothes at my feet, neither of you is decent. Get dressed, and come inside. Mako, would you like to join us for lunch?" Mako nodded, and Tenzin took off, flying over to the air temple. Korra laughed, and she pulled herself up onto the dock, followed shortly by Mako.

He was still sporting an erection, which caused Korra to stifle a laugh. "What? This," He gestured downwards. "This is your fault." Korra blushed, and bent the water off of herself and her boyfriend. They got dressed quietly, the silence only being interrupted once when Korra laughed again, muttering under her breath. "My fault." The couple walked up the dock, fully dressed, and Mako put his arm against Korra's waist, pulling her in close. They passed Naga, who was playing on the shore, and arrived shortly thereafter at the dining area. Korra led Mako inside, and they sat, cross-legged, around a low table, across from Tenzin and Pema and flanked by Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. The eldest airbending child spoke up first.

"Hi! I'm Jinora. You must be Mako; Korra has told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you too. I hope the things she told you were all good." Jinora nodded.

"Hi! I'm Ikki! I am seven!"

"That's nice."

Pema spoke up from the other side of the table. "I made stewed octopus, just like Katara taught me." This sparked Jinora's interests.

"Katara? Is this from the southern water tribe?" Pema nodded, and was about to stand up when Tenzin stopped her.

"Pema, you're pregnant, relax!"

"It's not like I haven't been pregnant before, Tenzin!"

Korra cleared her throat, and raised her hand. She floated the contents of the stew into the air, and used waterbending to pull portions of it to each bowl that surrounded the table, one by one.

Ikki clapped her hands with glee. "Wow Korra that is so cool! I want to bend soup! Teach me how daddy!" Tenzin shook his head, and Ikki's face fell. Mako sniffed the stew hesitantly, and reeled away in disgust. Korra elbowed him harshly.

"Try it! Octopus stew is my favorite food!" Mako picked up an octopus tentacle with his chopsticks, and placed it in his mouth, slurping loudly. Korra laughed, and patted a napkin to her lips, before kissing him, tasting the spices and octopus meat that still lingered on his tongue. "You still taste delicious!" She glanced downwards, and laughed curtly. "Is it still my fault?"

I'll update tomorrow, read and review, please and thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Mako fell back onto the bed, huffing, followed shortly by Korra. "That gets better and better all the time." Korra hung her feet over the side of her bed and picked up her underwear, slipping it on. She turned her head to her boyfriend, who was still lying down, and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"What do you say we go on a date? Like, a real one?"

Mako pondered for a moment. "What would we do? I don't really know what we could do on a date."

Korra slipped on her pants. "We should go to the park! I went on my first day in the city, and remember that time we went to the park when we looked for Bolin?" Korra shivered as the thought of Amon crossed her mind, and she whimpered.

"Korra? What's wrong?" She shook her head, and place her head on Mako's shoulders as he stroked her softly, kissing her neck.

"I-its Amon. I just...I'm afraid."

"Don't be. You have nothing to fear." I'm here for you, so are Bolin and Tenzin. We, we will stand up for you, anytime, anywhere." She buried her head in his shoulder's crook, and they sat there in silence, for what seemed like hours, but were really only a few minutes. "Korra, let's go on that date. C'mon, right now!"

She lifted her head from his shoulder, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Okay, I have to get dressed." Mako grabbed her shirt from the floor, and she pulled it on. Mako put on his undershirt, and was about to grab his jacket, but Korra stopped him. "You look way sexier this way." They walked down to the front steps of the pro-bending arena, where a crowd of reporters stopped them.

"Avatar Korra, why didn't Amon take away your bending?"

"Korra, what are you going to do about the Equalists?"

"Korra!"

"Korra over here!"

"Avatar, look over here!"

Korra screamed out loudly. "Enough! All of you leave me alone!" She launched herself and Mako over the crowd with a pillar of earth, and she grabbed his hand, running away from the reporters before they could follow the couple. Korra became winded after a few miles, and they collapsed against a wall, huffing and puffing.

"That...was...awesome!" Mako laughed, and looked down at Korra, waiting for her to respond.

"Yeah. I just, I couldn't deal with them. The reporters." Korra looked up, and met Mako's fiery red eyes with her own. "Let's go, I think we are close enough to the park."

"We're still going?" Korra pulled Mako up as she answered.

"Of course, a little setback isn't going to ruin our fun!" She walked with him, and they turned the corner, where they arrived at the entrance to the park. Korra's hair waved in the cool autumn breeze as she lay down in the grass. Mako followed suit, and the two of them stared up at clouds. Mako pointed up to a cloud, and turned to whisper in Korra's ear. "Look at that one! It's like an armadillo bear! And that one! It's like a heart!" Mako's brow furrowed slightly, as the edges of the cloud became more defined, forming a perfect heart shape. The letters M + K appeared, and Mako smiled as he turned again towards Korra. She continued to move her hands, bending the water vapor high above her. She shrugged slightly, and kissed his lips with unrestrained passion.

"That was really sweet Korra, thank you." They spent the rest of the day walking through the wooded area of the park, with Korra chasing squirrel-monkeys through the trees with expert agility, Mako following behind her, thinking himself to be too dignified to partake in such an activity.

"Come on, It's fun Mako!" She landed on a branch, and jumped to another one below it, swinging from it with one arm and reaching for another branch with her left. She flipped her body as she hooked her legs around a branch, hanging upside-down in front of Mako. "Come on! Please?" Mako shook his head, and she unhooked her legs, righting herself before hitting the ground in a crouching position. Mako looked at his girlfriend before noticing that the sky was growing dark.

"Korra, we have to go. I need to run some errands."

"Are you sure? I've had so much fun today!"

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you tonight." He winked, and bid her farewell.

"I'll wait for you at your apartment!"

"See you soon Korra!" Mako hurried off, heading into the commercial district before all of the shops closed for the day. He opened the door to a pawn shop, and stepped inside. He leafed through a few things, and his eye caught a glint of blue. He walked over to a blue necklace, with a small, circular piece of carved white stone. It had a wave design carved into it, and Mako deduced it to be from one of the water tribes. "How much for the necklace?" The shopkeeper looked up, and pointed.

"That one? Thirty yuans."

Mako scowled. "Ten."

"Twenty."

"Deal." Mako handed the man twenty yuans, and grabbed the necklace, leaving the store. He walked over to a food stand. "I'll have the stir-fried octopus." The woman on the other side of the counter placed some tentacles in a paper container, and placed that in a brown paper bag. "Thank you." He walked away, picking up a new jacket as he headed home.

Korra was lounging around the loft when Bolin entered. "Hey Korra! Is Mako around?"

She shook her head. "No, he's running some errand. Where were you?"

"I was on a date with Asami! We went to a waterbending display down by the pier."

"Oh, that's cool, speaking of which, how are things with Asami?"

Bolin's lips curled into a smile. "Everything is perfect. We have so much in common, aside from the whole rich and poor thing. And bender and non-bender." Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Like what?"

Bolin placed his hand to his chin with thought. "Hmmm, well we both like spicy food, fast satomobiles, and thrills!"

Korra laughed, and blasted Bolin with a stream of air. "Pull yourself together or next time you see her you are going to melt into a pile of gushy feelings!" Bolin scowled as the sound of Mako entering caused both Korra and Mako's heads to turn.

"Hey guys. I brought home octopus!" Korra ran up to him and kissed him, before grabbing the bag out of his hand and digging in, loudly slurping the tentacles, which caused Bolin's face to screw up with disgust.

"Ewwww! Octopus!" Mako picked up a tentacle with two fingers and followed Korra's example by sucking the tentacle into his mouth, accompanied by a sickening slurp. The couple licked their lips, and Mako remembered the necklace he bought for her. He pulled it from his pocket with a flourish, and handed it to Korra, who examined it carefully. "I got this for you at a pawn shop. I hope you like it, I'm pretty sure it is from the water tribe." Korra stifled a laugh with the back of her hand, smearing octopus sauce on it, which caused her to laugh even more.

"This, hahahahaha, this is a betrothal necklace Mako! You aren't proposing to me, are you? Hahahaha!" She rolled around the floor, a cacophony of laughter erupting from her lips. Mako flushed with embarrassment, and he crossed his arms, waiting for Korra to finish with her hysterics. She stood up, clutching her sides as she began to calm down. She hooked the necklace around her neck, tying it behind her.

"Talk about tying the knot. Ha."

"Shut up Bolin!" they said in unison, and she leaned over and kissed him. "Bolin, would you mind leaving… for a few hours?" He sighed, and climbed down the ladder, the sound of Korra giggling fading away as he went further down.

I'm going to update this next on Friday, because tomorrow is a really busy day for me. The next chapter will start with Mako 'making it up to Korra.' With sex. Lol sorry for being blunt. I'm unsure of whether or not to include a date between Bolin and Asami, so tell me what you think in the reviews. Please and thank you:D


	10. Chapter 10

Korra climbed up the ladder; hand over hurrying hand after Mako, eager to get into bed with her boyfriend. She reached the loft, and walked over to Mako, who had already removed his shirt. She kissed him passionately, digging into his back with her fingers as the bucked her hips against his.

"Mako, I need you to hurry up and get undressed!" A smile formed on his lips as he unbuckled his pants, frantically pulling them off, along with his underwear. Korra already had her pants off, and was working on pulling off her shirt when it got stuck over her head. "Help, I can't see Mako!" His smile grew more pronounced as he trailed kisses up her neck before pulling her shirt off.

He grabbed his scarf from the floor, and tied it around her eyes, blindfolding her effectively. "What are you doing Mako?" He pressed his fingers into her lower back, swirling them around and around, and she groaned. "That felt amazing!" Korra's other senses were magnified by the sudden loss of her eyesight, and she felt Mako's hot breath on her neck before he pressed his lips to her skin, succulent and salty, leaving a hickey when he pulled away. She put out her hands, fumbling around blindly until she found Mako, pressing her hands against his pecs, and then running them up and out, grabbing his biceps and pulling Mako towards her.

"Ouch!"

Their lips collided in a bloody mess, and Korra held her lip, which was sore. "Are you okay Mako?"

He swore under his breath, and then stroked Korra's cheek. "I'm fine; it's just a little blood. Maybe, you can just relax, and trust me." He held her hand as he guided Korra over to the bed, where she sat, waiting for Mako to join her. He placed his hands on either side of her and leaned in for a soft kiss. He lowered her down, setting Korra onto the bed before crawling on top of her. He kissed her lightly on one of her breasts, followed by the other, making his way downwards at a turtle's pace. He placed a kiss on her hip before going even farther down, lightly licking her clitoris. She thrust her hips upwards, and he sucked harder.

"Mako! Ohhhhh Mako!"

He pressed his hand into her fold as he flicked his tongue back and forth, causing her to scream in pleasure. He smiled inwardly as she came undone at his fingertips, and he stood up, cupping one of her breasts with one hand and his penis in the other. He slid it downwards, leaving a trail of precum on her trembling torso. He positioned the head above Korra's slit, and pressed in, pushing slowly into her. They groaned in unison, the stimulation felt amazing for the both of them. "F-faster Mako!" Korra whined, desperate for the friction between their sweat-covered bodies to increase, needing the pleasure, craving it.

She tried to thrust upwards, but Mako braced her against the bed. "Trust me." He kissed her with the same slow pace, working his tongue around her body. She picked up the taste of blood in his mouth, but ignored that, instead focusing on the feeling of pleasure that continued to grow as Mako slowly continued pushing into Korra. She licked her lips when the two separated for oxygen needs, and opened her mouth again when his lips connected to hers again. Her blindfold began to slip off, but Mako adjusted it, tightening the knot as he began to pull out of her slowly, and then thrust back with a slightly faster pace.

"How... How do you like that Korra?" His eyes fluttered shut momentarily, as the pleasure began to build, growing more intense.

"It's amazing Mako, it's like nothing I've ever..." She arched her back at his next thrust, which was slow and languid, as Mako was in no hurry for their simultaneous pleasure to end."Experienced, ever." He thrust again, painstakingly slow, groaning as he penetrated her deeply.

She moaned into their next kiss, as Mako's thrusts became more and more hurried. He thrust in and out with a frenzied pace, sweating dripping down his body and mixing with Korra's as the wave of pleasure began building, enveloping the couple in a bubble of bliss as pleasure washed over them while Mako thrust once more, bringing the couple to simultaneous orgasm. Pulsing pleasure spread quickly around their bodies, reaching their extremities with amperic speed, and Korra bucked her hips into Mako, riding out the immense pleasure with her boyfriend, all but one sense on fire, being intensified one-hundred fold.

"I love you so much! Korra, I love you!" Mako's trembling muscles stilled, and he collapsed on top of Korra. She pushed him off, and they took in breath after deep breath. He reached over and untied her blindfold, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Korra ran her fingers across Mako's abs, rubbing in the hot semen, mixed with her juices, tracing the outlines of his muscle.

"Mako, we really have to do that again." They stood up, and Mako pulled on his pants and undershirt while Korra pulled on her shirt and pants. They climbed down the ladder, and began to play with Pabu, who enjoyed attempting to catch a ball that Korra threw very much, and would give it to Mako once he caught it. Korra couldn't stop laughing, and she and Mako engaged in a short Agni-Kai, small blasts of fire shooting in every which direction. When something was set ablaze, Korra would quickly extinguish the flame with a bubble of water. The match ended when Mako's fire shield was destroyed by a stream of flames that erupted from Korra's mouth, and he fell backwards, clothing slightly singed. Mako stood up, and kissed her deeply, leading her up to the loft. When Bolin came back to his home a few hours later, he was hardly surprised to see Korra and Mako lying together in each other's arms, fast asleep. "Come on Pabu, We have a big day tomorrow."

I'll update either tomorrow or Sunday, tell me what you think


	11. Chapter 11

A quick note: I just watched the new episode of Korra, and it was awesome. I feel so bad for Bolin, but Makorra is going to be a thing soon! They like each other so much, and that kiss! That kiss was perfect! I described the training very similar to how it happened in y earlier chapters, so yay powers of prediction! And Tahno! Did you see the damage that he did to the opposing pro bending team? Water is the only element that can hit the faceplate legally, and no penalties were called, so Tahno's waterbending is strong enough to drill through glass in a one-second burst? I'm so worried for the fire ferrets. Anyway, read and review:)

The sound of waves lapping against the docks woke Korra with a start. She lifted her head, looking around at her surroundings. Mako was asleep beside her, and the sound of movement from downstairs prompted her to jump out of bed. She jumped from the loft to the lower level, cushioning herself with a puff of wind, and greeted Bolin. He was eating a lychee nut while Pabu climbed around his clothing. "Hyuah Kwowwah!" He swallowed, and smiled at her. "Want some?" Korra pushed her hands out in front of her, shaking her head vigorously.

"No thanks." She toyed with her necklace, eyeing the glistening white stone with elation. Bolin began to chew loudly, and he tossed her a nut anyway. Pabu grabbed it in midair, and landed on Korra's pants leg before scurrying up her body, mewling with elation.

"We need to get in some serious pro-bending training today. The championship is coming up, and we need to buckle down and train. Also, Asami wants to watch us train."

Korra begrudgingly agreed, and she began to toss nuts to Pabu with Bolin. They played for a while, laughing loudly until Mako climbed down from the loft, rubbing his eyes. "You guys are so loud!"

Korra walked up to Mako, planting a kiss on his lips. "Good morning to you too!"

Bolin spoke up from the other side of the room. "Sorry to break you up, but we have to go."

Mako was confused. "Go where?"

"Training."

The trio got into a satomobile at the Arena's entrance, provided by Asami of course, which took them to the racecar track. A shiny golden vehicle raced around the track, shooting past the group when they arrived at their destination. Bolin cheered loudly, waving his arms around and yelling. "Yeah Asami!" The vehicle slowed after its' next pass around the track, rubber tires skidding on the asphalt. Asami unfastened her harness, and leaped out of the car when it came to a halt.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hey Bolin! Hey Mako, Korra." She pulled off her helmet, shaking her head slightly, shimmering brunette hair blowing in the wind. Asami and Korra met halfway between Mako and Korra and the gilded racecar, rubbing their noses together and grinning widely at each other.

"I missed you Asami. I kept thinking of you after our meet up last night. Meet up, of people. Doing...things." She kissed him on the lips, and they walked back to Mako and Korra.

"Let's go! You guys need to practice!" The four teens got into the satomobile, and drove towards the arena. Bolin and Asami cuddled the whole way there, giggling incessantly. Korra could only pick up parts of the conversation, but what she heard surprised her.

"Last night...sex...amazing. I want to...so hard...all the time." Korra blushed slightly at the sound, and turned to Mako, whose face was as white as a sheet. He had obviously heard the same things as Korra. The vehicle arrived at their destination, and Korra, along with Mako ran to the training arena, going as fast as possible. They reached the training center, and Korra burst into laughter.

"Stop it Korra! Now I know details of my little bro's sex life!"

"Well he knows details of ours, so I don't really see the problem. I think it's cute, he's maturing."

Bolin and Asami appeared from around the corner, and Asami spoke up. "Why did you two run off?"

"No reason!" Korra and Mako answered concurrently, causing the other couple to grow suspicious. "Whatever. We need to practice finishing moves." Mako nodded at his brother's declaration, and turned to Korra to explain their plan. "Korra, we had an idea. If any of us are the only teammate left in the match, we need to have a move to deal with the worst possible scenario, especially since we are fighting experienced players. So we are each going to come up with a move to take out all three players at once." Korra nodded, and the three team members, along with Asami, geared up in pro bending armor. Korra cocked her head to the side, and Asami caught her look.

"Well you need three players, and I'm a pretty good martial artist if I do say so myself. I can also block Chi."

Korra shivered, but Mako looked at her with a look that could only mean 'its okay, I'm here for you.' She pushed all thoughts of the equalists out of her mind, and took a fighting stance against the other three, who had lined up in a loosely marked zone one. Korra pulled a large volume of water from buckets placed in front of her and behind her, and she manipulated them into a ring, and blocked a blast of fire which was followed by an earth coin. She parried a few more blows, and then shot the water in a powerful, wide-reaching beam at her opposition, sending them all flying off the stage. They practiced that move some more, and Korra quickly perfected it.

It was now Bolin's turn. He levitated a large number of earth coins, spinning them around his body in a manner similar to Korra. He turned the coins so that their faces pointed towards Korra, Mako, and Asami, forming a practically unbreakable shield. Korra pulled up some water, and ferociously shot it at Bolin, but his shield held. He turned the coins, changing their orientation so they were level with the ground, and shot them at the other three, a cloud of earthen coins that was seemingly inescapable. Mako and Korra were hit back into the wall, but Asami reacted more quickly. Before the first coin could hit her, she jumped into the air. She landed momentarily on the first coin, and then jumped back in the air, launching herself onto the next coin. She leaped over the remaining coins, and grinned. She ran towards Bolin, who pulled up some more earth coins. He shot them at her, but Asami avoided them with a series of flips and dodges. Korra's mouth opened widely, and she looked on in amazement. Asami dodged one last earth coin, and jabbed Bolin in the shoulder. He tried to pull up an earth coin, but he found that his arm was incapable of bending. Asami blocked the rest of Bolin's chi with a series of quick jabs.

"Sorry sweetie."

Bolin looked up at her. "That was amazing!"

Mako stood up, and walked over to the two lovebirds, pulling Bolin off the floor. "That was great. I already have a finishing move, so let's go out. Bolin, since you've been so masterfully incapacitated, where would you like to eat dinner?" Bolin grinned. "Narook's Seaweed Noodlery!" The group headed there, while Bolin slowly regained his bending. Naga followed along behind them. "How did you learn how to chi block sweetie?" Asami brushed some hair out of her face, and chuckled. "When I was little, my father was afraid that I would get hurt, and he paid for me to learn Chi-blocking and martial arts." The other three nodded, and made their way to the Noodlery. They walked inside, and sat down at a table. All four of them ordered the seaweed noodles, and Asami ordered a glass of buzzard-wasp beer, a potent drink made with venom from a Buzzard-wasp's stinger. She downed the glass immediately, and ordered another.

"What's the hurry?" Asami looked at Bolin and answered.

"No hurry, I'm just thirsty." She laughed, and the four enjoyed their noodles. Bolin went to the bathroom, and Asami leaned forward, cupping her hands to her mouth. "Wanna know a little...hic...secret? Bolin has the biggest...hic...has the bigges-" Asami's hiccup riddled whisper was interrupted when Bolin came back, and sat down beside her.

"Don't look over there, but Tahno and the wolfbats are creeping up the restaurant."

Asami whispered loudly, finishing her statement. "...penis."

Mako and Korra cringed at her statement, faces contorting in disgust. Bolin mustn't have heard her, and he continued on with his statement "They are the champions, three years running." Korra grumbled."Well he is still a creep. I think he is looking at me." The lanky, black haired boy stood up, followed by a posse.

"Hello, uh-vatar. Fire ferrets. Look guys, the most pathetic team in all of pro-bending." Korra stood up, and looked up a Tahno, a hair's width away from his pasty, pallid face.

"You can have the first shot, Avatar." She raised her fist, but Mako put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you hit him, we are out of the pro-bending tournament." Korra nodded, and placed her fingers to her mouth, a piercing whistle assaulting the ears of everyone around her. A window behind Korra burst open, and Naga's roar could be heard. Tahno cringed backwards, hair flopping around wildly, and he screamed out. After a second, he regained his composure, and left.

Asami guffawed. "I've never seen him so flustered!"

Mako stood up. "We are going to go, see you two later." Korra and Mako left, hitching a ride on Naga.

"So Asami told us a lot more than we will ever need to know." Mako nodded, and they rode back to her apartment, racing back to the apartment.

So I loved the episode, and now I think that Asami is an equalist spy, just like one of my reviewers, SmilingJack65, suggested. I'll update tomorrow, and I look forward to getting my 50th review! *I'm so excited I can't even.*


	12. Chapter 12

Korra awoke with a start, and got out of bed quickly. She shook Mako's shoulders and he opened his eyes. "Wake up! We have to get ready for our match with the Rabaroos." Mako nodded, putting his undershirt on. He shouted over the divider to his brother. "Bolin, wake up!" The group hurried downstairs, arriving at the training room. They each practiced their elements, destroying practice dummies and ripping nets with the force of their elements. They worked up quite a sweat, and ate lunch quickly. Bolin opened his mouth mid-chew. "I wonder where Asami is."

She walked down the narrow, earthen corridor, pushing past some Chi-blockers, and turned a corner. The lieutenant walked out of a room, and nodded towards Asami. She grunted acknowledging, and stepped inside the room. \

"Hello, miss Sato. I was growing worried that you wouldn't show up."

She grinned. "For you, Amon? I'd be there anytime. What is it that you needed?" She began to fiddle with a small smoke grenade.

"I need you to continue getting closer to the avatar. You must make sure that she is preoccupied in three days, as she has the potential set back our plans tenfold. I have already acquired the blimps and necessary weaponry, but still, the girl is dangerous. She may be a weakling, but she has the potential to wreak havoc on the entire movement. I'm not saying I am scared of her..." Amon stood up, and walked over to Asami. He lowered his head to be level with hers, and looked deep into her eyes. "But you should be." She was about to leave, but he cleared his throat. "The blast radius of this is over one-hundred feet. One of our scientists perfected it this morning. Here, take it." He reached out his hand, and she grabbed the small device, pocketing it quickly before turning towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Amon." She walked back the way she came, heading for the exit to the compound.

Bolin's face lit up when he saw her walking towards the group. "Hey Asami! We were just about to get ready for our pro-bending match, we'll see you soon!" She smiled at him, then Korra and Mako, and toyed with the small, metallic device that was concealed in her pocket. She sat down in the audience after a minute, and waited for the match to start.

Korra pulled on her face mask, and the team walked over to the metal platform, which was pushed out to the edge of the arena. The group walked into position, facing the opposing team. "Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets! And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabbiroos." A bell rang out, and each bender pulled up their respective element, shooting it at the opposition.

Mako wiped the sheen of sweat from his forehead, and inhaled deeply. Korra patted him on the back, and they looked out to the crowd, who were cheering loudly. They walked back to the changing room, where the three began to change into their normal clothes.

"Mako, I have to go to Air Temple Island, Tenzin must be worried sick, and I really need to work on my airbending."

Mako frowned. "Okay, but we have our match tomorrow, so be up bright and early."

Korra ran out of the room, and headed to the western wall of the building. She pushed open a pane, and leaped out, falling in a long, curving arc. She noticed just in time that the water was covered in a layer of snow, and liquefied the icy sheet that lay atop the bay before plunging in to the frigid blue water. Korra climbed out of the water, bending it off of her, before walking home, as much of the bay froze in the biting autumn chill. She froze the water in a few places that weren't quite solid, and arrived at the main temple in a matter of minutes. She opened the door to the sight of Ikki and Meelo, bending small gusts of wind at their mother. Pema sighed in discomfort, and looked up at Korra.

"Glad to see you Korra! Would you mind taking these two off my hands for a bit?"

Korra walked over to Meelo and wrapped him in her arms. "Let's go guys!" She headed to the other room, where Tenzin was sitting in a chair, reading. Jinora was next to him, in a smaller chair, also reading a book. Tenzin looked up when she entered.

"Glad to see you Korra. How did your pro-bending match go?" Korra dropped Meelo from her grasp, and he landed lightly.

"It went amazingly! The next match is tomorrow, so I have to go back early tomorrow, and then again the next day, if we win tomorrow's match."

"Fair enough."

Korra ran off to her room, which was growing dusty with disuse. She pushed some air around, cleaning it up with a few simple gusts. Korra fell asleep, dreaming of sky bison and Mako. She awoke the next morning to the sound of lemurs chittering. Korra stuck her head out the window. "Naga! Stop bothering them!" The polar bear dog lowered her head, and whined. Korra shut the door, and pulled on her fur jacket. She ran downstairs, and ran into Tenzin. "Hey Tenzin! Would you mind if I use the glider today? To get to the arena?" Tenzin motioned for her to follow, and walked outside. Korra watched as he opened the air-lock, and grabbed her glider. He handed it to her, and looked at her sternly. "Be careful Korra. This is yours to keep with you know." She flashed a grin, and opened the glider with a tightening of her fist. She jumped upwards, and took off, flying through the air with improving grace. She sped out over the frozen waves, propelling herself with great speed.

She arrived at the window to Mako's bed, and climbed inside after closing her glider. She walked inside, and heard sobbing. "Hello?" Korra went over to the jump down from the loft, but noticed the sound was coming from Bolin's bed. She looked and saw Bolin, lying in bed, crying. Mako was sitting on the side of the bed, comforting Bolin. He looked up when he saw Korra, and hurried over to her. "Hey. We need to get Bolin back to normal." "Why? What's wrong?" Mako placed his palm to his forehead. "Last night, Bolin, Asami and I went to Narook's and we were having a good time, but then Bolin and Asami got in a fight, and he stormed off. If we don't have him on our team, we won't be able to compete in the tournament."

Don't hate me for making Asami an equalist! I just love the thought of her being one, and I'll develop that as a side storyline. Next chapter will be the next match, and the one after that will be three days for the present day, with Amon's plans being set into motion and the match between the Fire Ferrets and the Wolfbats. Read and Review I'll update tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bolin, get up! Now!" Korra shot a blast of air at Bolin, and he grumbled.

"Noooo, it's not worth it."

"You'll be fine Bolin! You can make up with Asami, but we seriously need to get ready for our match!"

He shivered when Mako ripped the sheet off of his bed, and Korra grumbled as Bolin's naked form was revealed. Mako and Korra both recoiled at the sight, shielding their eyes. "Fine, I'll get up. But I'm going to be lazy all day." He frowned as he put on clothes, and he walked slowly towards the kitchen. Pabu jumped onto his shoulder, and he grumbled. "Nooo Pabu, I'm not worthy of anyone's love, even yours." Korra grabbed his arm and bent some water around his face, cleaning it up. "Yuck! Stop it Korra!"

"Pull yourself together!"

He grumbled again, and Korra lightly slapped him. "Whatever happened between you and Asami, You can fix it Bolin! But this battle is our last chance! We need it! You and Mako need it!" Bolin whined once more.

"I'll go get dressed, but I won't like it." Mako walked out of the room to talk to Bolin, and signaled to Korra, indicating that she needed to wait a few minutes before joining them in the dressing room.

Asami let a single tear fall down her cheek as she entered the equalist hideout. She was torn up, and she didn't know why. She was becoming too attached to Bolin, and it was beginning to affect her duties to Amon. She hurried forward, rushing to her meeting, as she was slightly behind schedule. She opened the door, and saw Amon sitting at desk, showing charts to a group of chi-blockers. She stood quietly as Amon began to speak. "The airships will be lying in wait above the arena, and they will be ready for extraction at a moment's notice. We will storm the arena, and give a speech to the audience. I'm certain that some benders will try to stop us, but if need be, I will strip anyone who challenges us of their bending without the slightest hesitation. Except the avatar, of course. She is being saved for last."

Korra entered the changing room after a few minutes. Bolin sat on the bench, head hung low. He stood at the sound of Korra entering the room, and the three walked out to the metal platform, which brought them to the arena. They walked to the center line, and stood opposite the other team, who were clad in grayish armor. The announcer's voice boomed out over the sound of the cheering audience. "Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter finals, which get underway way tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs, the Boarcupines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather _of_ the ages." A bell rang, and the match started. The three Boarcupines immediately pulled up their own elements, reading themselves for battle. The waterbender swiped a mass of water at Mako, which he blocked with a jet of flames. Bolin punched an earth coin towards the opposing firebender, but it was blocked, and the three opposing benders released their elements together, sending Korra flying into Mako as she attempted to dodge with a cartwheel. She blushed, and regained her balance, just as an earth coin slammed into Mako, sending him backwards, pushing him past the line. Bolin followed, and Korra was pushed back in a burst of flames. The round was over, having been won by the Boarcupines, and round two commenced.

Bolin immediately shot a few earth coins at the opposition, pushing all of his anger into the coins, anger directed towards Asami, and himself. Mako looked on worriedly, shooting some fireballs from his fists. An earth coin shot towards him, but he blocked it, sending a few fireballs hurtling at the opposing waterbender. One of Bolin's earth coins slammed into the firebender, sending him skidding backwards. Mako was hit with a burst of water from the Boarcupines' bender, and hurtled backwards. The opposing earth bender was riddled with coins, and Bolin continued to make earth coins fly up into the air, sending them hurtling towards the competition with all of his might. The firebender and earth bender were pushed across the line, and the round finished. Mako placed his hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Bro, calm down." Bolin shook his head. "No, not until after we win." The bell sounded, and the third round began. Korra sent a water whip towards the other team, which the firebender parried. The waterbender tried to hit Mako, but he dodged out of the way, bending fire back at him. He dodged, and sent a kick of waterbending at Bolin, who was knocked back into the next zone. Korra was ht square in the chest with an earth coin, but she held her ground. Mako pushed the opposing firebender back with a singing flame after redirecting the attack aimed towards him, and the round ended in a tie.

One of the referees walked down to the arena, and flipped a double-sided coin. "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss!" He turned to face the red-clad team. "Which element do you choose?" Mako stepped forward, as he usually handled the tie-breakers, but Bolin stopped him with one hand. "What are you doing?" Bolin narrowed his eyes. "We choose earth." Korra and Mako stepped away from the center of the arena, as did the opposing fire and waterbenders. The referee backed up also, and the center circle rose up from the rest of the arena. A bell rang out, and both earthbenders slammed their feet into the ground, pushing up a series of earth coins. They shot the discs at each other, one by one, until the Boarcupine's earthbender jumped into the air, kicking two coins as he did so. Bolin ducked under the oncoming attack, rolling across the line to the opposite side of the small arena. The earthbenders turned to face each other, and Bolin slammed into his opponent, grabbing his legs and pushing him, but the man reversed the grab, flinging Bolin into the air. Bolin pulled up a coin as he sailed upwards, slamming it into the other bender, pushing him to the edge of the circle. Bolin landed with a thud, and pulled up two more coins, which hurtled foward at incredible speed. "Another strike from Bolin, and Chang is in the drink."

Bolin walked down from the platform sullenly as the audience exploded into applause, cheering wildly for the fire ferrets. Korra and Mako both took in deep breaths, letting them out in relief as Bolin walked over to them. Korra grabbed his hand as they walked over to Bolin. "What was that Bolin? Mako should have handled that!" He just grunted in response, and walked off the stage, as the announcer's voice was heard once again. "Remember, tonight the fire ferrets will compete again in the quarterfinals."

Once again, sorry for making Asami evil, but what is that I detect? Hesitance to harm Bolin? You'll just have to wait and see;) Also, I didn't realize that there were three matches before the finals, so I'm writing the next match as though it's later in the day. Read and Review


	14. Chapter 14

Just f.y.i. This chapter is a little long.

Bolin changed quickly, running off to his bed, where he cried his eyes out for a few hours. Korra went to go get him when it was time for the next mach, and they began to change again. A knock on the door had Korra stand up to see who it was, and Asami was there, looking depressed.

"Can I come in please? I need to talk to Bolin."

Korra huffed angrily. "No! Look what you did to him! You destroyed him! Go away Asami!" She slammed the door loudly, and indicated to the brothers that it was time to get up. They walked up to the midline of the arena, facing their opposing team, the Buzzard Wasps. "You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked! This should be a pulse-pounding semifinal, folks!" A bell dinged loudly, and the three Wasps jumped back in unison. The earthbender pulled up some coins, while the waterbender streamed some water from the grate behind him. The firebender sent an arc of flames shooting out from a well-placed kick, and the waterbender spun a wave of water at around foot level. Bolin just barely dodged the flames as Korra avoided the water. Mako rolled out of the way of the coins, focusing completely on his movements. Korra pulled some water from the central line as Mako was hit squarely by a ball of fire. She blocked a spray of water, but was hit into the next zone. Mako jumped back lightly as he avoided an incoming earth coin, but crossed the line as he did do.

Meanwhile, Bolin was having trouble with the firebending girl, who sent him rolling into zone two. Mako vaporized a ball of water, but was hit by a second ball, and went flying into zone three. Bolin barely dodged a fireball as Korra pulled up some water, hitting the waterbender backwards. He pulled up two coins, and sent them flying. One hit an opposing coin, shattering and creating a small dust cloud, obscuring Bolin's field of sight. He didn't see the other earth coin until it sped through the cloud, but by then it was too late. It spun into his stomach, and he clutched his gut in pain. He turned to the ropes at the edge of the arena, and pulled off his helmet, vomiting profusely over the edge. The announcer made a snappy comment that tied into an advertisement, and Bolin vomited again. Korra pulled up a bubble of water to counter an incoming fireball, and tried to block an earth coin, but she didn't react fast enough. She was knocked back into the third zone, along with Bolin and Mako, and the Buzzard wasps advanced one zone as the grate lit up green.

The Buzzard wasps attacked with a coordinated barrage of bending, sending Mako into the pool. Korra reached the edge of the arena, just as the bell rang out. Bolin and Korra caught their breath as Mako was raised back up by a moving metal platform. The bell rang out once more when the teams had lined up, and the bell rang. Mako shot flames at the opponents, as Korra hit the firebender with a ball of water, but she parried quickly. Bolin shot an earth coin at the opposing earthbender, but it was blocked by a swirling column of water, which was shot towards him. Two earth coins hit into Bolin again, and he was knocked back into zone two. He pulled up an earth coin, sending it back at the opposition, but it never found its mark. In all of his rage, Bolin didn't realize that Mako had flipped away from a blast of water, careening into the path of Bolin's coin. It hit Mako in the back, and he fell on his face. Mako turned around quickly, and waved his arms in anger. "Hey!" He failed to notice the incoming stream of water, which sent him flying off the edge and into the pool of water below. Korra and the waterbending boy went one on one, dodging each other's attacks, evenly matched. The firebending girl shot a ball of fire at her, but Bolin got in the way, absorbing the blow in full. He launched an earth coin at the girl, spreading his fingers as he did so, crumbling the coin and forming a cloud of dust. He swirled it around the girl's head, temporarily blinding her. A whistle rang out, and a referee spoke up. "A purposeful rock dissolve by the Fire Ferret earthbender. Move back one zone." Bolin stepped backwards, and clenched his fists in anger.

The round ended, and Korra smacked her palm to her face. "Come on guys, we can do this, we can get a knockout!" Bolin sighed audibly, turning away from her. She shook her head, and the three benders lined up. The second the bell rang, Korra dodged an earth coin, as the firebender and waterbender sent concurrent blasts of their respective elements at the fire ferrets. Mako was knocked into line with Bolin by the fire, and was pushed into zone two by the water. An earth coin shattered into Mako's chest, sending him into zone two shortly after. The Wasp's earthbender pulled up some earth coins, and one hit Bolin's shoulder hard, causing him to scream out in pain. He fell back against the ropes, clutching his shoulder as he yelled out. Mako yelled out to his brother with concern, but was pushed into the water by a rush of flames. Bolin's temper flared as he used his good arm to send more earth coins at the Buzzard Wasps, but was knocked out in a one-two-punch of earth and water. Korra narrowly dodged a coin, and blocked a stream of water, followed by another coin. She expertly avoided a jet of fire, using the evasive moves in her airbending arsenal. Meanwhile, Bolin reached the ladder, groaning in pain as he realized he couldn't drag himself out with only one arm without experiencing excruciating pain. Mako, who was also sopping wet, reached his hand out and pulled Bolin out of the water. "Are you okay? How's your shoulder?" Bolin grimaced as he answered. "It's messed up pretty bad, but I think I'll be alright." He got onto the lift with Mako, and they rode upwards slowly. Mako crossed his arms as he looked over at Bolin. "Just talk to Asami. You two really like each other, and it's a shame that one fight could ruin your relationship."

They rose to be eye-level with the arena, and were shocked to see Korra, flipping through the air with a stream of water trailing behind her, dodging a fireball with incredible agility. She turned to avoid a fireball, and sent a spinning kick of water at the Wasp's firebender, sending her into zone three. The earthbender tried to hit Korra, but she jumped into the air, spinning around as she avoided a stream of water at the same time. She hit the opposing waterbender into line with the earth and firebenders, and the announcer's voice sounded. "The Avatar finally gains some ground, but with only ten seconds remaining, it might be too little too late!" Korra inhaled, and pulled up a stream of water, circling it around her. Bolin's eyes opened widely and Mako's lips turned upwards into a grin, and the firebender looked down at his brother. "Aren't you glad we practiced?" Korra sent the water hurtling towards the waterbender, picking him up and flinging him into the earthbender. The two were carried into the firebender, and all three were pushed over the edge a moment before the buzzer rang out. "It's the big kibosh! What a knockout!" Korra ran over to Mako and Bolin amidst the screaming of the crowd, and hugged them both. "Owww! My shoulder!" Bolin winced slightly. "Sorry. Here, sit down." Bolin looked at her quizzically. "Relax! I'm a healer!" She pulled a small sphere of water from a bucket, and pressed it against Bolin's shoulder. It began to glow a pale blue, and she swirled it in a tight circle, pulling up the blocked chi from within Bolin's shoulder. "I learned from Katara, the best there is." "No no no no oh- ooh! That's the stuff!" The door slammed open, and Korra, Bolin and Mako all turned around to the Wolf bats, walking into the room, fully dressed in their black uniforms. Tahno looked over at Korra, and made an exaggerated inhalation with his nose. "Oof, you boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is. Yeah, that's the scent of losers." Korra held the sphere of water in place with one hand as she continued to heal Bolin, then turned to Tahno and with the other, she put two fingers to her eyes, pointing them to Tahno. "I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll know who the losers really are." He put on his helmet before he responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here." The Wolf bats walked into the arena, facing their opponents, and Korra heard the announcer before she turned her attention back towards the healing. "And now, the defending champs, the White Falls Wolf bats!" A knock came from the door frame, and Korra turned to see Asami, rushing over to Bolin. "Before you talk, I'm so sorry that I said all of those things!" Bolin's face lit up. "No, don't be. Just, just forget it." He stood up, stretching his shoulder, and placed his arm around her. They walked out of the room just as a buzzer sounded. "Your winners, the Wolf bats!" Korra opened her mouth in astonishment, and along with Mako, they walked over to the ledge, looking down over the arena. The three wolf bats were waving their hands in the air, absorbing the applause, but on the other side of the arena, the other team was nowhere to be seen. Korra could see them on platform below, being hauled away on stretchers. One of their face helmets was shattered, and they all looked in dire condition.

Korra's eyes met Mako's and she ran out of the room, heading up to his apartment. Mako followed her, and she went up to the window that overlooked the bay. Mako slipped his arms around her torso when he caught up with her, and he kissed her neck. "We'll be fine. Tahno is no match for you." Korra turned around, her face glowing. "Thank you!" She pushed him onto the bed, and they undressed quickly. Mako growled into a kiss, flipping them over as he pressed his body into hers, stripping down completely. He guided the tip of his penis to her opening, and he pushed in quickly, causing both lovers to groan loudly. Korra writhed under his touch, and he thrust into her again and again, picking up speed. Korra wrapped her arms around Mako's neck and hanging on as he thrust again, sweaty buttocks clenching together before he pulled out of her, spurting his seed all over her stomach. She pulled him down next to her, and they fell asleep peacefully.

Asami pulled on a long coat, and looked down at her sleeping boyfriend. She trailed her fingers through his hair, and left the room silently. She pulled up her collar and hopped in a satomobile in her garage, driving quickly across a bridge, skidding to a halt in front of an abandoned building. She walked inside, and pushed aside a dusty bookshelf, revealing a hidden doorway. She stepped carefully inside, avoiding a cobweb. She brushed her hair behind her ear, and walked briskly to Amon's meeting room. She took a deep breath, and readied herself. She jumped in the air and spun around into a powerful kick, sending the door flying off its hinges. Three chi-blockers, out of uniform, turned at the sound, but Asami reacted even faster. She placed a gas mask on that was concealed under her black trench coat, then threw the silvery grenade that she was given the day before, sending wisps of green smoke spreading around the room. In the blinding haze, Asami crossed the room quickly, avoiding the chi-blockers, who began to cough loudly. She reached the other side of the room, where she saw Amon's figure, kneeling on the floor, coughing. She grabbed him by the nape of the neck, and slammed him against the wall. She hit a pressure point on the back of his neck, the same one he used when he took away a person's bending. She put another hand on his neck, and locked eyes with him. "I'm leaving the equalists. Don't come trying to get me back. If I see a single chi blocker, a single equalist, I'll come for you. And you of all people, you know not to cross me. Goodbye Amon, for good." she threw him to the floor roughly, and walked away.

Tell me what you think And Asami! She loves Bolin too much to be okay with his bending being stripped away! Tomorrow, the invasion of the pro-bending arena!


	15. Chapter 15

Mako jumped out of bed, a smile plastered across his face. "Today's the day Korra!" She yawned, and opened her eyes, looking around. "Yeah, it is!" She leaped up, blushing lightly as she realized she wasn't dressed. She pulled a blanket from the bed and wrapped herself in it, rushing around the room and grabbing her things. She raced downstairs, followed quickly by Mako. He threw open the supply closet when they reached for his and Korra's training uniforms. They hung up a clothesline, and began to tack up pictures of Tahno from newspapers that they had gathered.

Mako and Korra then started to spar, using their respective elements. A blast of fire burst forth from Mako's foot as he swiped at Korra, but she dodged, pushing him back with a quickly compressed ball of water. He shook the water from his hair, sending beads of water flying everywhere. She grinned, as he reacted exactly as planned. She pulled the water that was flung from Mako's hair into a small water whip, and slashed it across his facemask, limiting his field of vision and slashing through the glass, while she sent another, larger water whip flying into his legs. He tripped onto the ground, and she unleashed a group of spiraling kicks, sending three swirling bodies of water into Mako, pushing him backwards. Korra ran over to her boyfriend, reaching out her hand and pulling him up. He pulled off his face mask and showed her that she had cut through most of the glass. "You are replacing this." She laughed as he made a show of melting away the faceplate, sending a pool of glowing, molten glass dripping onto the floor. The sound of movement had them both turn and see that Bolin had entered the room. He waved, and they all got to work training.

Bolin slammed earth coins into a net, while Korra and Mako used bursts of water and fire, respectively, to destroy the pictures of Tahno that they had hung up. Korra smiled at Bolin when she had finished destroying the pictures, and he mirrored her expression, as he had ripped through the net with the force of his blows. Korra grabbed a towel off of a chair and slung it over her shoulder.

"I have a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs, we can take those pompous wolfbats."

Mako pulled off his faceplate-less helmet, sweat dripping from his hairline. "It's gonna be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right."

Bolin ran up behind his brother, and began imitating the pro-bending announcer. "And introducing, your champs, the Fire Ferrets!"

The radio behind them crackled to life without warning, and Korra's eyes widened in fright as she heard Amon's voice. "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the Council to shut down the bending arena, and cancel the finals, or else, there will be severe consequences."

Bolin's grip tightened on his training helmet. "That guy's got some nerve."

Mako turned to Korra, a look of concern spreading across his handsome features. "You think the council will give in?"

Korra's brow furrowed in anger. "I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to city hall." The team hurried downstairs, reaching Naga, who was asleep on the steps outside, and hopping on her back as she woke. "Naga, go! City Council Hall!" The polar bear dog barked, and took off in an all-out sprint. They reached the steps of the building in minutes, and Korra jumped off of Naga's back, propelling herself to the door handle with a jet of fire, as she found it easiest to firebend when her veins were overflowing with anger. Korra pushed open the door, and ran down a central hallway, pushing open a pair of magnificent, golden doors. Tenzin stood up almost immediately, as though expecting her. She walked into the room, eyeing him as the rest of the council, sitting in a semicircle, looked on.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting."

Korra walked closer to Tenzin, flanked by Mako and Bolin. "As the avatar and a pro-bending player, I have the right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals."

She pushed out her arms with a flourish, and Tarrlok stood up, listening as Tenzin spoke. "I know the championship means a lot to you, but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down.

Korra turned her attention away from Tenzin, as she knew he wouldn't agree with her. "What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon."

He shook his head slightly. "For once, Tenzin and I agree on something." Tenzin spoke up again. "The council is unanimous. We are closing down the arena."

Korra shook her arms angrily, fire shooting from her fingertips. "You can't do that! If you give in to Amon, what's next? Letting him run the city?"

Mako stepped up to Korra's immediate side. "She's right. If you do as Amon says, the city will enter a state of chaos!" Tarrlok, the Earth Kingdom councilman, and the Fire Nation councilwoman nodded as Mako spoke.

The woman spoke up. "They are right Tenzin. If we shut down the arena, what's to stop Amon from inciting a rebellion of non-benders? I change my vote."

Tarrlok nodded regretfully. "Seconded."

The earth kingdom man stood up shortly thereafter. "I agree."

Tarrlok sighed. "I'll call Chief Beifong. We will have to increase police presence around the arena, and everyone will be on high alert." Korra jumped into the air, whooping with excitement.

"Yes! Bye Tenzin, we have to go practice." Korra turned around, followed by Bolin and Mako, where they trained with indescribable effort, readying themselves for the match of their lives.

I didn't want to write the Amon-Korra confrontation without knowing what happens, and I don't want to take away Tahno's bending in case the process gets interrupted. I'll update Saturday. Tell me what you think Something big happens with Basami next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Korra smiled as Pabu leaped through the center of an earth coin. The announcer's voice sounded again. "And in the other corner, the three time defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats! The three Wolfbats entered the arena in full garb, masquerading as their team's namesake creature. The trio put their arms in the air as they howled, unfurling their wings with a flourish. An elaborate display of pyrotechnics sprung to life, illuminating the Wolfbats in a vibrant orange.

Bolin scoffed at the display. He turned to Pabu, and spoke in a hushed tone. "They've got nothing on us buddy. Anyone can howl." He howled half-heartedly to prove his point.

Korra stepped forward and slammed her hand, balled in a fist, into her cupped palm. "I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head." The teams faced each other on the center line, and the match began. In an instant, Tahno was rushing at Korra, his fist surrounded with water. She barely avoided him, but was knocked back when he kicked a blade of water into her chest. Mako hit some fireballs into the direction of the earthbender, but he dodged them and hit some earth coins into Mako, who was flung backwards. The firebender sent Korra flying with a wave of flames, into zone two. The firebender began to flip forward, avoiding the earth coins that Bolin was aiming towards him, but he didn't notice that Bolin had hit a coin off the ropes to the side of the arena, and it hit into him, shattering with the force. Mako aimed some fireballs at the firebender, but he failed to notice the crazed look in Tahno's eyes as he advanced towards Korra. He pulled up some water, and shot it at Korra. She dodged to the side, and he grinned. Tahno whirled his arms around, pulling up a large mass of water, which he shot at Bolin in a continuous stream. Bolin wasn't expecting it, and was flung back into zone three.

The Wolfbats advanced into Fire Ferret territory as the grate in the middle of the arena glowed green. The darkly-clad earthbender pulled up an earth coin under Mako's foot, which sent him teetering off balance. Mako stumbled forward, another coin sent Mako flying backwards, joining his brother in zone three. Bolin jumped in the air as Tahno pushed a sheet of water under his feet, and froze it, slipping up Bolin for just a second, which was still long enough for the opposing firebender to shoot him off the edge of the arena. Concurrent blasts of earth and water pushed Korra into the third zone, and the Wolfbats advanced quickly into zone two. They sent bursts of all three elements at Korra, but Mako got in the way, trying to shield her from the blasts with a fist enveloped in water. It was all in vain, and they were pushed off the edge in a puff of smoke and dust. The Wolfbats turned to the audience and began cheering, but the match wasn't over yet. Korra was dangling from the edge by her fingertips, with Mako hanging from her other hand by the neck of his shirt. She swung him until she had him up high enough, and he jumped back onto the arena, kicking Tahno into zone one with a burst of flames. Tahno seethed as the round ending. Mako winked at him, and Korra, along with Bolin, stepped back onto the arena floor. Mako pulled the team into a huddle.

Korra loudly whispered a question. "What's wrong with these refs?"

Mako looked up at Tahno. "They must be paid off. Someone wants us to lose."

Korra clenched her fists. "If the Wolfbats are going to play dirty, then so should we."

Mako shook his head begrudgingly. "No, the refs have it out for us. If we have wanna win this thing, we have to play fair and square."

"Ugh. That's no fair. But fine." The start of the second round was announced, and the midline burst into a flurry of bending strikes. Rage was flowing through Tahno's veins, and he sent swirling blasts of water slamming into Korra. She held her position, but she was surprised to find that she couldn't move, as Tahno had frozen the water around her foot. "But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to gain the upper hand." He sent a blast of water into Korra, exuding nonchalance. Meanwhile, Mako sent the earthbender flying, while Bolin pushed the firebender back with a well-aimed coin. He shook it off, and hurled a burst of fireballs at Mako. "Whoa, those look like illegal headshots to me." Mako dodged quickly, bending backwards (literally) to escape from the onslaught. The round ended in a tie, and the teams lined up once again at the midline, and the referee flipped a coin. Mako was about to step forward, but Korra beat him to the punch, stepping up.

"I'm taking this one. Let's go. You and me pretty boy."

He flipped his hair back. "I thought you would never ask."

The other benders stepped away from the center of the field, along with the referee. Korra and Tahno positioned themselves in fighting stances, and the bell rang. They circled each other slowly, both waiting for the other to make a move. Mako called out from the sidelines. "You can do it Korra!" She grinned, and let a small bubble of water fly out to the right of Tahno. He dodged to the left, where Korra lay in wait, pushing his mask off of hid face with a well-positioned burst of water. Korra laughed as Tahno fell off of the platform with a thud. "Haha, chump." Korra jumped off of the platform as the announcer spoke up. "The Fire Ferrets take round two." Mako kissed her deeply on the lips, and Bolin tapped her shoulder. "You are my hero!" On the other side of the field, Tahno sputtered, shaking water from his purple hair. "Let's send them to a watery grave." Bolin waved to Asami, who was sitting with her father in a private section of the audience. "One round apiece. Who wants it more?" Korra stared Tahno in the eyes, and he stared back, boring holes in the back of her skull with his gaze. Tahno practically roared as he let loose compact streams of water straight towards Bolin was hit by Tahno as well, and then sent some earth coins his way. Tahno dodged in an artful flip, and the earthbender crumbled the coin. Tahno pulled a ball of water around the crumbled rock, and then sent the illegal blasts into the other player's heads. They immediately sent Mako and Bolin into the pool below, with Korra following shortly after.

Tahno and his teammates turned to the audience, soaking up the applause. In the stands, people began to pull scarves over their mouths. They reached into their popcorn boxes, pulling out mechanical gloves. The metalbending cops that stood by the doors began dropping like flies, as the platform in the center of the stage began to rise. Amon looked out over the audience, and grinned beneath his mask. His plan was almost complete.

Sorry for such a late update, I was stuck out of the house I'll update tomorrow. This newest episode was honestly so good, I can't wait 'till next week. Tell me what you all think And Asami and Korra will team up next chapter, so yeah.


	17. Chapter 17

Korra shook the water from her hair and looked up into the stands, where she heard people screaming. Flashes of electricity could be seen above her, and a dark figure jumped down onto the platform below. Pulling two electrified sticks from his back, the Lieutenant slammed them into the water. The electricity coursed through the Fire Ferret's bodies, paralyzing them. Korra's vision grew hazy, and she lapsed out of consciousness. A memory flashed before her eyes, Avatar Aang and Toph, and a man who she recognized from her previous flashback. The scene changed, Aang was standing in the middle of a street. His eyes and airbending tattoos glowed white, and the image disappeared from her mind. Her eyes opened, and she struggled against the rope that bound her arms to her sides. She was tied to one of the pillars supporting the arena, along with Mako and Bolin.

Mako's voice came from her side. "If..., if all of this goes badly and we..., and something horrible happens, I love you guys." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. The trio was startled by a cloaked figure landing on the platform without a sound. The lithe, shadow-like being pulled out a small, serrated blade, and quickly sawed through the rope, freeing the fire ferrets of their shackles. Wires broke through the glass dome, showering the battlefield with shards of glass. They snaked downwards, reaching the floor, where a mechanism within clicked into action. The base of the wires formed into a disc, and Amon, the Lieutenant, and the chi-blockers got onto the discs. They began to go upwards, and when the Equalists had almost reached the dome, all hell broke loose. The middle of the battlefield erupted, an explosion of smoke and fire shook the building. Metal creaked as Korra froze a section of water, stepping onto it. She saw the chaos above her, the cracked roof, and the billowing cloud of smoke. She turned to the shadowy figure, who was wearing a black mask, and thanked him. She jumped into the water with a splash, and spun it around her, shooting upwards in the center of a swirling column of water. The stream of water pushing her began to thin out and weaken, as she was disconnected from the water source. She began to fall, but was stopped by a metal wire which wrapped around her midsection. She looked up to see Chief Beifong, swinging towards her with a wire attached to a wooden beam near the ceiling of the arena. She pushed her legs down, and flung Korra upwards with a flex of her arm. The avatar hurtled upwards, shooting through the whole in the roof. She reached the lowest of the wires, and pushed the two chi blockers that clung to it off with a fist of flames. Korra looked up, and saw that Amon was about to get into the airship above. She screamed out in rage, and shot an enormous fireball up at him. He stepped lightly onto the chassis of the ship, avoiding the blast effortlessly. The lieutenant swung towards Korra, but was ripped from his perch by a metal wire. Lin Beifong slammed him onto the roof, and turned her attention towards the platform h had been standing on. She shot a wire towards it, wrapping around the platform, holding it in place. Korra grinned, as she had gained a new ally in this battle. Two chi blockers interrupted her, swinging down onto the platform, knocking Korra off. She landed on her feet, the glass beneath her cracking under the stress. The chi blockers landed behind her, running towards Lin. Korra also noticed the Lieutenant, about to hit Lin. He raised his electrified sticks, but before he could hit her, the shadowy figure that rescued Korra before appeared from the whole in the dome, and tackled him to the side.

Korra cheered for a second, before remembering where she was. She ran towards the Chi Blockers as they headed towards Lin. Korra sent a wave of fire in their direction, and they fell to the side. Over to her left, the shadowy figure and the Lieutenant began to spar, dodging each other's attacks. Korra could hear words coming from the Lieutenant. "How could you betray Amon like that? After everything we've done for you?" He swung his sticks at her, electricity crackling. The figure dodged, but the black mask was knocked loose. A mess of black hair fell down the woman's neck, and when she flipped out of the Lietenant's way, Korra was shocked to see Asami. Korra watched in horror as Asami dispatched of a Chi-Blocker that ran at her, and slashed at another with a short blade, slicing the Blocker's torso. "Asami?" She turned to see Korra, and nodded slightly, before turning back to the Chi-Blockers. Korra ran over to her after checking to make sure that Lin was okay, and after seeing her begin to reel herself upwards to the airship above, Korra knew she could focus on the threat at hand. She hit the chi blockers with wave after wave of fire, slamming them into the glass dome, which crackled slightly. Korra turned to face the Lieutenant, along with Asami. He jabbed at them with his Kali sticks, but the girls dodged, and Korra began to charge a ball of flames.

Asami slashed out with a knife, ripping through the cables on the Lieutenants back, and he stumbled backwards, before Korra pushed him off the dome with a concentrated burst of flames. She turned to Asami, and pointed her finger into the non-bender's chest. "Why did he say you betrayed Amon?" She stepped forward, onto a crack in the glass, which started to fracture under the weight. Asami stepped back, and reached out her hand to pull Korra out of harm's way, but it was too late. The green glass splintered beneath her feet, and Korra fell through the roof, hurtling downwards. Up above, Lin saw the scene unfold, and in a moment's decision let her cables retract from the ship. She re-aimed them down at the hole, and they sunk into the wood, anchoring her as she shot downwards with incredible speed. Korra continued to fall, the wind whipping past her face. She fell into the cloud of smoke, but was rescued by Lin, who swung the pair out over the arena and into the stands. They rolled when they landed, absorbing most of the shock. Korra inhaled deeply, clearing the smoke from her lungs. "Thank...Thank you Chief."

Read and Review I'll update tomorrow


	18. Chapter 18

Tenzin coughed loudly, and blew away some of the smoke as he walked over to Lin and Korra. "Korra, will you please take care of that smoke?" She nodded, and turned to face the arena. She focused on the pool of water beneath, and pulled a large mass of it up, quenching the fire and dissipating the smoke that was emanating from the hole in the floor.

She looked back at Tenzin when he began to speak. "Thank you. Now, this arena, this whole building will be closed. The smoke alone makes the building uninhabitable."

"What will happen to Mako and Bolin? They live here!"

"I don't know. They will have to find somewhere else to live."

"What about Air Temple Island? There are more than enough rooms there!"

Tenzin shook his head. "Absolutely not. There is no way that is happening."

"No! Please!"

Tenzin looked down at Korra. "Fine, but only if they pick up some slack around the house."

Korra nodded, and hugged Tenzin tightly. "You won't regret doing this Tenzin! I have to grab my glider and take care of something, but I'll see you later."

She ran off, hurrying up a staircase, followed by a ladder, where she reached Mako and Bolin's apartment. She ran to the sofa, where she grabbed her glider, and jumped out the window, where she plummeted downwards before leveling off as her glider opened. She turned the glider skyward, and soared up, landing as lightly as she could on the roof. She found Asami where she expecting, sitting on the precipice, legs dangling over the edge. The green eyed girl was bandaging an electrical burn on her arm.

She looked up when she heard Korra approach. "Korra, about befor-"

"I know. I know what you are."

Asami shook her head. "No, I was. Not anymore."

Korra looked Asami in the eye. "Why? Why would you join the Equalists?"

A tear rolled down Asami's cheek. "Amon taught me Chi-blocking, and we grew closer as the years went on. He..." She cried out in pain as the bandage slipped slightly off her forearm. "He became like a second father to me. And, I always regretted not being a bender. But, it was wrong of me to think it was right to take someone's bending away. So I quit, and I threatened Amon so he wouldn't come after you guys. He isn't going to stop though. He never will."

Korra pulled some precipitation from the air, and formed a small bubble. She pressed it to Asami's arm, and it began to glow. 'What are you-" Asami stopped talking as the relief reached her brain, her wound no longer throbbing. "Korra, could you please not tell Bolin about this? It would kill him to find out. He would never forgive me."

Korra nodded. "Fine."

She grabbed her staff, and with a flourish, she left the rooftop, flying over the flaming wreckage of the police airships, heading back to the island. Korra flew in her window, retracting the wings of the glider at the last second. She ducked and rolled as she landed, before closing the window and drifting off to sleep. She rose a few hours later to the sound of a heavy object being dragged along the floor outside of her room. She stood up with a huff, and slammed open the door. Bright light shined on her, and she put an arm over her eyes.

"Keep it down Meelo! Some people are trying to sleep around here!"

She yawned, and lowered her arm. Shockingly, it was Bolin, and not Meelo, who was standing in front of her, and she quickly hugged him. How'd you get here? And where is Mako?"

Bolin set down the iron lamp he was carrying. "Mako is down by the dock, unloading the rest of our stuff from the boat. We are sharing the room next door to you, it appears. Although I suspect that Mako will be spending most of his time in your room-type-place."

He picked up the lamp, and walked to the room next to hers. Shuffling in the hall a moment later caused Korra to open her door again. She saw Mako, holding a bag items in his hands. He dropped the bag when he saw her, and slammed Korra against the wall, kissing her lips Mako kissed her deeply, pressing his tongue into her mouth, battling for dominance. She lost, and he pulled her inside, gripping her wrist with a gentle pressure.

Korra fell onto her bed, and bent a burst of wind into the door, laughing as he pulled off her shirt. "Ohh, Ohhhohooh, Mako, I was so worried about you!" Korra gripped his shirt as he pulled off his pants and underwear, leaving them in a pile on the floor, along with his scarf and her skirt. He pulled off his shirt last, and lay down beside her, kissing up and down her quivering form as she massaged his penis. Mako groaned, arching his back, and she rolled him onto his back. Korra placed her hands on his elbows, pinning her lover down as she grinded her hips into his, eliciting a deep groan as he grew even more aroused.

The noises carried over into the next room, and Bolin tossed and turned. He stood up, and banged on the wall. "Keep it down in there!" Korra's breath hitched, but Mako just ground his hips into Korra's. Her body shook with the pleasure, and a slow breath escaped from her lips. They wrapped their arms around each other as they came, Korra screaming at the pleasure, a short, deep moan escaped Mako's pursed lips. They collapsed in a sweaty heap. Their breathing slowed together, and Korra rolled off of Mako. She jumped slightly as the wall was banged on again. "Shut up guys! I'm exhausted!" Mako laughed. "Okay bro! See you tomorrow!" Korra punched him lightly. "Don't talk to your brother right after we have sex!" Bolin's voice could be heard from the other room. "I can still hear you, guys!"

I'll update tomorrow, so tell me what you all think!


	19. Chapter 19

Mako awoke before Korra the next morning, and sunlight streamed through the window to his side. He stood up quietly, and pulled on his clothes. Mako shut the door behind him, almost hitting Jinora when he turned around.

"Hi Mako! How are you?"

He looked down at the young airbender, sizing her up. "Fine."

"Why were you coming out of Korra's room?"

He kept up his cool demeanor, even though under the surface, he was panicking. "Uhhh, I was seeing if she was awake, but she wasn't." Jinora didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but she dropped it. Just as she was about to walk away, he Called to her. "Jinora?"

She spun around. "Yes?"

"You didn't happen to hear any, how should I put this, loud noises last night?"

Jinora shook her head. "No, my family sleeps in the tower, the one to the west of here. The wind always howls up there, so that's the only sound we here, other than my siblings' squabbling."

"Oh. Great." Mako hurried downstairs, where he saw Tenzin's wife Pema, he recalled, making a spark for a cooking fire. "Hello Pema. Here, let me help you with that." He shot a small flame into the pile of straw, which immediately caught fire.

Pema looked at him and glowed. "Such a kind young man. Handsome, too. Korra is lucky to have you. Would you like some breakfast?" Mako nodded, and sat down at the table while Pema continued to cook. She put a series of metal plates over the fire, all filled to the brim with different sorts of vegetables. When she placed the food on the counter, she called to Jinora. "Get everyone down here please. Thank you honey!"

A few minutes later, the rest of Pema's family, along with the air acolytes, were all sitting down, enjoying their meals. Bolin and Korra were there too, and Mako went to join them. He overheard the last part of a joke, told by Bolin. "...and then the man said, 'that's no panther-newt, that's my wife!"

Korra guffawed, and almost spilled her vegetables as she fell to the floor, laughing hysterically. "Mako, you have got to hear this joke! Hahaha, panther-newt!"

"Trust me Korra, I've heard it. Bolin has told me that joke a thousand times." She laughed for a little while longer, before calming down. She stood up and walked over to Tenzin.

"What am I going to learn today?"

"I'm going to see if you are ready for some more advanced airbending techniques." He wiped his lips quickly on a cloth napkin, and stood up. He walked outside, and Korra followed. Mako stayed inside, helping Pema, along with Bolin. The children ran outside, pushing wind around and creating small tornados. Tenzin walked up to the sea cliffs, with the four airbenders-in-training following along. He turned around, and faced them. "Today, we will be trying something different. Instead of creating the wind, you will be harnessing it."

"What do you mean?"

Tenzin put up his arms. "Try to redirect the wind, like this." He turned to face the wind, and pulled a gust into a small tornado that rested in the palm of his hand. He dissolved it with a clench of his fist." All of you, try it. Jinora, help Korra if she needs it. I have some things that need to be done." He pulled out his glider, and took off towards the air temple. He sped forward, hurtling to the temple. The airbender landed with a swish, and recalled the wings of his glider. He walked inside, and grabbed Mako by the shirt collar as he pulled him aside. Tenzin led him to a room, and he closed the door with airbending. He sat Mako down in a chair, and stood across from him. "I want you in your own room tomorrow, no exceptions. I don't need any more funny business, at least not while my children are around." He stood up, and walked briskly to the door, where he took off on his glider.

Tenzin arrived at the cliffs a few minutes later, where he observed Korra create a large, spiraling tornado from the combined winds that swirled around her. "Keep up that from Korra, but bend your elbows in slightly." She did as directed by Tenzin, and the Tornado grew more precise and controllable. She pointed it at Meelo, who jumped into the tornado and started spinning around, yelling with glee. Ikki laughed, and tried to make a tornado of her own, but couldn't manage it. When the four had finished their practice, they all used their gliders to hurry back to the air temple, pestering a young sky bison along the way. Tenzin called from behind for them to stop it, and they all laughed, flying circles around people below as they skimmed the ground. One air acolyte yelled out, so they got off their gliders and walked the rest of the way to the temple.

Korra greeted Mako with a chaste kiss, and he pulled her aside. "Tenzin threatened me, sort of."

Korra was surprised. "How, and Why?"

"He said we have to stop having sex while the kids are around. And that I have to sleep in the same room as Bolin. Korra frowned.

"Ugh, how unfair. Well, we'll just have to make sure that Tenzin and Pema get out with the kids, a lot." Mako smiled as he kissed her again.

They walked back to the main room, and Bolin looked at them. "Hey guys! I'm going to visit Asami tomorrow, so either of you guys want to come with me?"

Korra nodded. "I would! I'll take you on my boat. Well, it's the White Lotus's boat, but I use it when I need. You going Mako?" He nodded. "Then I'll take Naga as well. She needs to get out more." Mako grinned as he kissed her again, receiving a stern glare from Tenzin.

That night, Korra fell asleep cold and alone, hugging her pillow as Naga slept beside her on the floor. She wished more than anything that her beloved Mako was beside her.

Tell me what you think, im not sure when I'll update. Probably before Thursday, but I'm not sure. There is a ton of studying I need to get done.


	20. Chapter 20

The boat sped out over the bay, propelled by Korra's waterbending. The sunrise cast eerie shadows onto the briny waves as the group reached the shore. Korra tied the boat up with some rope, and stepped off, along with the brothers and Naga. She hopped onto Naga's back, and looked back at Mako and Bolin. Mako hopped on easily, but Bolin was having some trouble.

Korra laughed as she tightened her grip on the saddle with one hand, and her glider in the other. With a swift downward motion of her left hand, she propelled Bolin onto the saddle with earthbending. He crossed his arms angrily as they took off, heading to Asami's mansion. They walked into the enormous house, and watched as Bolin took off down the hallway, turning right and then left, with Mako and Korra in hot pursuit.

He pushed open a door and found Asami, in a loose top and pants, sparring with a dummy. She circled it quickly, delivering punches and kicks to weak points, ripping the dummy from the floor with a well-placed sweep of her leg. She looked up at the three as they entered, waving at them. Bolin ran up and hugged her tightly, spinning Asami around. He kissed her on the forehead, and she batted her eyes at him.

"Bolin, I was so worried about you when those Equalists stormed the arena."

He chuckled quietly. "Don't be, Asami!"

Mako laughed. "Yeah, some masked person rescued us! They just pulled out a knife and freed us. How lucky."

Bolin nodded to Asami. "Well, that sounds...cool." They hung out for a bit, before Korra snapped her fingers. "I need to go visit Tarrlok about rejoining the task force." Mako spoke out as she finished. "I'd like to join the task force too, you know, to protect the city." "Then why don't you come with?" Asami piped up from his left. "I'm also joining." Bolin looked at his girlfriend with shock. "Why?" She laughed. "Well, I don't know of anyone more prepared to fight a chi blocker than another chi blocker." Bolin agreed with her logic, and they all left the mansion, hopping on Naga's back. She whined slightly at the extra weight, but barked happily when Korra tossed her a salt-preserved fish. Naga licked her lips, and took off towards city hall. She came to a halt at the front steps, and Korra jumped off.

She opened the door, followed by Asami and Mako. Bolin stayed inside, waiting for the others to finish their business inside. Korra knocked on a door at the end of a hallway, and stepped into the room. Tarrlok was sitting at the end of a long table, fiddling with one of his braids. He dropped it when saw the avatar enter, and stood up.

"Korra, nice to see you! Who are your friends?"

She gestured to Mako and Asami. "This is my boyfriend and my friend. We would like to join the Task Force again."

Tarrlok walked over to Mako. "You're that firebender in Korra's pro-bending team, right? And you, you're Asami Sato, daughter of the wealthy industrialist. What business do you, a non-bender, have joining a Task force of benders?"

Asami was about to speak, but Korra cut her off. "Why don't you show him, Asami?" She nodded, and Tarrlok led them to a small bending arena, filled with earth and water weights, to keep the people in the building in physical health when they need a break. Tarrlok stood opposite Asami, and the battle began. Tarrlok pulled up water from a trough to his left, and shot it towards Asami. She ducked, drops of water narrowly missing her face. She launched herself into the air with her hands, and rolled under a group of ice spikes that Tarrlok launched towards her.

She spun out of the way of his next blast of water, and landed within arm's reach of him. She leaned down and punched a pressure point on the back of his knee. Tarrlok's leg buckled, and Asami hit him with a series of quick punches up his side. She jabbed into his arm, and flipped out of the way as he tried to incapacitate her with a small wave. She kicked his shoulder as she landed, and jabbed down his other side. He fell on his back, and looked up at the brunette who just destroyed him in battle. "Fine, you're on the team."

That night, Korra stood before a metal door. She took a deep breath as water was passed to the other waterbenders. Korra focused on the pinpoints of earth within the metal, and took an earthbending stance. She punched her fists into the metal, denting it. She pushed her fingers into the wall, moving it like an extension of her body. She used metalbending to rip the wall from the rest of the building, and shot it forwards, into the building. An explosion rocked the building, and she shielded her eyes. Some of the machinery inside burst into flames, ripping apart the metal. Screeching metal was replaced with the sound of flames, as the time of firebenders including Mako, advanced on the factory. A pair of Chi-blockers jumped through the holes in the metal, followed by a few more.

The firebenders stopped their flames long enough for Asami to leap into the fray, knocking out three Chi Blockers with a few quick jabs here and there. She jumped out of the way as the earthbenders pushed blocks of stone around, ripping apart the machinery. Korra pulled some water from the floor and froze the chi blockers in place. She stood back as the other benders finished with the machinery. Asami stood next to her. "Thank you for doing this Asami." She looked at Korra. "You're welcome." A man approached Korra, holding a scroll. "Your presence has been requested at the hospital by Tahno, Avatar." "Where is he?" "Republic City Hospital."

So I got a 100 on my math test! All that studying paid off. I'll update tomorrow:)


	21. Chapter 21

A dim light flickered overhead as Korra walked through the halls of the hospital, searching for the room that the hospital attendant told her Tahno was in. She passed door after door, until she reached a door marked Room 343. She opened the door slowly, peering in. Tahno lay naked, immersed in a pool of water with just his head sticking out. Three healers sat on the edge of the pool with their hands in the water. Korra stepped in, and looked at the sad sight before her.

Tahno looked up at Korra as she approached. "Hello Uh-vatar. See you got my message."

She sat down at the edge of the pool and placed her hands in the water. They began to glow, and she looked over at him. "The healing isn't going to work. I thought you might want to know. He permanently blocked your chi. So none of this..." She removed her hands from the water. "...will help."

He sighed "I know. I just, if I don't have hope, then what do I have left?" He stood up, looking Korra in the eye. He waded over to her, and placed his hand on your shoulder.

She could see faint, parallel scars on his wrists. "Have you been cutting yourself?"

Tears pooled in his eyes, before cascading down his face like a waterfall of sorrow. "Without bending, I have nothing! I'm nothing!" She hugged him tightly, pulling his soaked from close to her own.

"Tahno, you are something! You are yourself! Don't let bending define you, you're more than that!" He shook his head and sobbed.

"No! I'm not, I'm nothing"

She pulled herself out of the hug and slapped Tahno across the face. "Get yourself together! And put some clothes on." She stepped away from him, and closed the door behind her.

The next morning, Korra woke up bright and early. She put on her airbending uniform, and leaped out the window opening her staff and gliding to the gazebo. She closed the glider with a blast of wind, and sat down in the center of the gazebo. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees. Korra's eyes glowed blue, and she stood up, looking confused. She turned around to the sight of her body, sitting on the floor, eyes illuminated with untold energy. She looked down at her hand, and noticed that it was a translucent blue. A loud bellow caused her to look up, and she stepped out of the gazebo.

A ghostly Sky bison descended from the sky. It landed lightly on six feet, and Korra ran up to it. She noticed a man, Aang, sitting on the bison's back. "Korra, come with me." She tried to use airbending to jump up onto the Sky Bison's back, but she failed. Another futile attempt and she looked up at Aang questioningly. "You can't bend in the spirit world, Korra. Well, not yet." He flicked his hand, and a ball of fire appeared, before he extinguished it. "You'll learn, with time. However, I have more pressing matters. Your fate is resting in the palm of Amon's hand, unless you can master airbending in time. The only element he can't combat is the one he has never faced, air. His Chi-Blockers are unprepared for it too. You must master the element before it is too late, or there will be no more benders, no more avatar. I know this seems stressful, but remember; if you ever need me, just ask." He touched his hand to her forehead, and his eyes and tattoos glowed blue, before he disappeared. A force began to suck on Korra, and she was flung backwards into her body, reconnecting her spiritual and physical form.

Korra decided not to tell anyone what happened, as she didn't want anyone worrying. Instead, she was going to find Tenzin, and convince him to teach her more advanced techniques. She ran through the house, reaching the entrance to the temple-tower.

She looked at the lock on the door, which was seemingly only open-able with airbending. Korra stood back, took a deep breath, and focused her energy on the sound of the breeze whistling outside, and inhaled. She pushed a stream of wind through the spiraling lock as she exhaled. The mechanism spun around and clicked, and the doors parted. Korra ran up the spiraling staircase, and stopped as the stairs opened up into a room that was connected to a smaller staircase. Tenzin was sitting in an orange and brown rocking chair, reading a book. He snapped it shut when Korra entered. "What are you doing here? How'd you even get in?" Korra pushed a mass of wind at Tenzin, and he scoffed. Korra crossed her arms.

"I need you to teach me more airbending. Advanced airbending. I can't stop Amon without it."

He looked at her with a perplexed raise of his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Do you think Amon has ever dueled with an airbender? Has he ever fought one? I didn't think so. I can beat him, but that is the only way." Tenzin nodded. "I see your point. Come with me." He raised his staff, and with a flourish, blew the shutters of a circular window open and threw his glider out, before jumping out. He grabbed onto his glider once outside, and in midair, opened it. He hung on with one hand, and slowed his fall with an upward burst of wind. Korra tried to follow suit, but instead tumbled downwards, cushioning her fall with a combination of air and earth at the last second. Tenzin turned to her, and nodded. "Well then, It's time to teach you a move that my father invented, one that can be used to travel at high speed, on walls or ceilings, or even in midair." Tenzin began to float up into the air, his feet pushing wind downwards. He crossed his legs, forming a sphere of air beneath them. He hovered in midair, before shooting off, heading up the tower, a wake of air left behind him. Tenzin dissolved the sphere when he reached the top of the spire, and spun his glider like a propeller on his way down. "Now Korra, your turn."

I know Aang is out of character, but hey, drastic times call for drastic measures, and he lived through a lot in his life. I'll update tomorrow, and that chapter will have a bunch more Makorra, like the whole thing, so look forward to that! Also, I'm coming up on 100 reviews! So excited. Tell me what you all think


	22. Chapter 22

A light flickered on, waking Mako from his deep slumber. He sat up groggily, and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Naga, standing an inch from his face. Korra was next to the massive Polar Bear dog, and chuckled.

"Hey sweetie. Tenzin and the family are out of the house for the day, and I was thinking that we could go swimming."

He swung his legs off the bed and jumped up, wearing nothing but a pair of underwear. "Let's do it!" The pair walked out of the house, and hopped on Naga's back. Korra guided them down to a rocky alcove that faced the sea, with a shallow beach. Small waves lapped against the shore, and Mako stepped tentatively into the water. "It's a little cold Korra."

She raised one arm, and flexed her fingers. "I can change that." She focused her energy on the water, which began to heat up. She heated the frigid water to around seventy degrees, and walked into the waves quickly. She began to tread water, and Mako swam after her He kissed her on the lips as he reached her and she came alive at his touch. An inkling of an idea formed in her head, and she pressed a finger to Mako's lips. "Give me one minute." She dove down under the water, swimming until she reached the seafloor. Korra concentrated on the dissolved Oxygen molecules in the water, and pulled them out of solution. She surrounded herself with a bubble of air, and froze the water around it. She kneeled slightly as she focused upwards, on the silhouette of Mako above her.

The top of the ice bubble blew out, and a column of air spiraled upwards. It formed a tube in the water, which Korra froze. Mako slid down the icy chute, landing with a thud next to Korra. He rubbed the back of his head, and was pulled into a deep kiss by Korra. Her lips worked over his, and he shivered at the cold sensation of her fingers working over his muscular torso.

He pulled off her panties as she ripped his briefs off, freeing his hard cock. She bent downwards, and took his length in her mouth. Mako entwined his fingers in her hair as Korra bobbed her head back and forth, taking his shaft farther into his deep throat. In that moment, Mako's eyes connected with hers, red eyes on blue, fire on ice. He moaned at the sight before him, the love of his life taking care to bring him such immense pleasure.

Korra removed her lips from him, a thin trail of saliva connecting them. She broke it with a flick of her tongue, and positioned herself over Mako. Korra's fingers clenched into the sand beneath her as she lowered herself down onto her boyfriend. She shuddered, and rolled her hips forward. The couple let loose simultaneous cries of ecstasy, and Korra's arms gave out from under her. She rested her body on top of Mako's as he continued to push into her, bringing the couple closer and closer to climax. She gasped, and pushed her fingers deeper into the sand.

He pressed his lips to hers, and they came simultaneously. Korra's muscles clenched as she rode out the orgasm, and a fissure appeared in the column of ice. The crystals began to splinter, and Korra looked up just in time to see a wave of ocean froth descending on her. She froze it with a wave of her hand and placed her head on Mako's chest, listening to his fast-paced heartbeat as it began to slow. "You know, this is really nice." A school of fish swam overhead as Mako spoke, and he grinned. "I love you, more than anything." She grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him up into another kiss. "I love you too sweetie. Now, we need to go get ready for the task force tonight." He exhaled solemnly. "Fine, but tomorrow, it's just gonna be you and me, together, alone."

Korra waved a leg, and the ice in the tunnel evaporated instantly. A downward punch of her fist solidified the sand beneath them into a sheet of rock, and moved Mako and herself upwards. She melted the ice behind her, and the pair arrived at the surface. Korra let the rock sink, and she swam to shore, followed by Mako. They ran back to the temple, where they quickly changed. Korra grabbed her glider and a heavy device, and the pair departed from the island on Korra's boat. They reached the far shore in minutes, and Korra moored the boat while Mako hauled Korra's metalbending spools from the craft. She had Lin Beifong give her a set, as she figured they might come in handy.

The avatar placed the harness on her back once she had finished, and bent the metal into a form-fitting series of straps, securing it. Mako and Korra walked to the City Council Building, where a small, streamlined blimp was docked at the top of the tallest spire of the building. Korra wrapped Mako with a metal cable, and launched the other three cables up at the airship's frame. They wrapped around the rebar, and she pulled herself up Mako dangling behind her. She reached the door off the airship, opened it, and stepped inside. Mako followed after a moment, and she they greeted Tarrlok, who sat at a high-backed, regal looking chair. Three earthbenders, five waterbenders, and a pair of firebenders stood around him, gearing up for the raid to come.

Asami was also gearing up, putting on form-fitting armor, outfitted with a tool belt stuffed with daggers. She pulled on a pair of electric gauntlets. Korra noticed this, and looked at Asami with worry. "From the police raids." She explained, winking at Korra. Tarrlok stood up a few moments later, and signaled to the pilot. "Now that the last of us have arrived, it is time to go. Set a course for the hideout." The airship turned, and headed for the mountains. They passed over the Sato mansion, which Korra pointed out, before descending to an altitude of around fifty feet.

Tarrlok turned to the young avatar. "If you would give me the pleasure?" A hatch opened at the bottom of the ship, and Korra used her bending to shoot three metal cables from the carriage of the ship into the ground, anchoring it. The benders, aside from Korra, all slid down the cables, reaching the ground with a thud. Korra extended a cable, which Asami grabbed with a glove. Korra belayed from the airship, and stepped onto the ground. She removed her shoes, and buried one of her feet in the ground with a twisting motion. She slammed the other foot down, sending vibrations down into the ground. She looked up at the face of the mountain. There's a metal tunnel, and it leads straight down into the mountain." Korra walked up to the location of the tunnel, and pointed her hands at the ground. Two metal doors, with a strong lock, were ripped apart.

The ground was upturned as the fragments of metal were ripped from the ground. Korra forced the pipe open, widening the structure to allow for more people to enter at once. The earthbenders jumped into the tunnel, followed by the waterbenders. They held tanks of water on their backs, for ease of access. The firebenders followed, and Korra, along with Asami, went in last. Korra tightened her grip on the staff as she descended deeper into the earth. A dull clanging sound echoed from up ahead, and a hiss of air. The earthbenders opened a second pair of metal doors, and stepped inside. The other benders followed. As Asami walked downwards with Korra, Korra realized something. "Did you know about this hideout? It's right near your house."

Asami shook her head. "No, I didn't. Amon didn't keep anything from me, why this?"

Korra shrugged. "I don't know." They stepped inside the metal chamber, and looked at the sight before them. A giant, metal chamber stretched out in front of the task force. An enormous, towering bomb stood in the center of the chamber. A flashing light signaled the countdown.

10:00

9:59

9:58

Tarrlok yelled out to the benders. "Tear that metal apart!" The earthbenders, along with Korra, all focused their energy on the metallic shell of the device, but it wouldn't budge. "The metal! It is completely pure!" Tarrlok's face contorted in confusion. Korra yelled out again. "Everyone move back!" She took a deep breath, and focused. An image appeared in her mind, that of Aang, placing his hand to her forehead. 'If you ever need me...' Her eyes glowed blue as she, for the first time ever, slipped into the avatar state. Korra moved her hand in a circle, forming a ball of lightning. She pointed her hands at the machine, and shot an enormous lightning bolt at the device. It began to glow, and the energy from Korra's blasts softened the metal. She raised another hand, and clenched her fingers. The softened metal began to vibrate, and it crushed inwards, destroying the complex machinery inside.

A prerecorded voice rang out over a large phonograph that was attached to a ceiling aperture. "Five minutes to back up detonation." Korra's eyes stopped glowing momentarily, before increasing in brightness. A voice emanated from her mouth, as though it was the combination of many other voices. "Everyone out, now!" Korra turned to the tunnel, and spread her arms, widening the tunnel, in its 1,000 foot long entirety. She raised an earthen platform that held all of the task force, and pointed her arms towards the exit of the tunnel. The platform hurtled upwards at a breakneck pace, and the group reached the surface. Korra pushed her arms up once again, and the entire slab of stone was pushed upwards, towards the airship. She let it drop away once everyone had boarded, and she came back from the avatar state, collapsing.

The earthbenders retracted the anchor cables, and the airship sped away from the mountain. Asami and Mako locked eyes. "That was too close." Mako ran to Korra, and cradled her head in his arms. "Korra, bumblebear, wake up." She opened her eyes slightly. "What happened?" He kissed her cheek, and looked into her eyes with his fiery gaze. "You saved us. The information we received led to a trap, and you saved us." She smiled slightly, before slipping into unconsciousness. Mako lifted her onto a stretcher, and the blimp continued to fly at top speed. That was when the ground beneath them began to erupt.

I know that my story has grown to include more storylines then just Makorra, so just bewarned, lol. The next storyline will be Mako and Korra getting closer to beating the Equalists, just a heads up. I'll update soon, but idk when. Tell me what you all think.

.


	23. Chapter 23

A shockwave rocked the airship back and forth, and it lurched forwards. Mako couldn't see beyond the window of the ship, as smoke and debris obscured the landscape from sight. The airship pitched backwards, and he grabbed onto a metal bar. Korra began to slide off her gurney, but he strapped her down with one hand. Asami was gripping a pipe that connected to the driving cab of the ship. She swayed as the airship continued to lose altitude. Tarrlok was thrown from the wheel at the moment of detonation, and there was no one at the command of the massive aircraft.

Asami looked at Mako, then back at the empty helm. She leaped into action, and jumped into the seat, grabbing the steering column with a tight grasp. She pulled up with all her strength, leveling the craft. It sped out of the smoke cloud, engines sputtering. Asami looked back, now that the window was unobscured, and a sob escaped from her lips. The mountainside behind her, the one that lay in ruins, was the very same that her mansion had stood atop. Splinters of wood littered the ground, twisted, melted metal beams jutting from the scorched earth. Asami began to stammer as she looked down at the destruction before her.

"Da-daddy!"

Tear flowed readily from her emerald eyes, and she turned to Mako. "My, my father was sick in bed!" She fell to her knees, but was caught by Mako. He quickly put her in the other gurney, before he sat down at the steering wheel. He turned back to Asami momentarily. "How do you..." He stopped as he realized that she was still hysterical, and focused on the task at hand. He moved the steering wheel to the right, and pushed the throttle forward. The ship headed towards the city council building at top speed, Mako concentrating on transporting everyone safely.

The rest of the task force, besides Asami, regained order when the ship leveled out, and Tarrlok walked to the front of the ship. "Achem." Mako stood from his seat, and went to sit by Korra.

"Hey Mako, what happened back there?"

He grabbed her hand and stroked it lightly with his thumb. "I think you were in the avatar state. You stopped the bomb, but another one went off, at Asami's mansion. She said that her father was there. Korra, I think he might be...gone." Asami shivered again, and she curled into a ball on the opposite gurney. Korra stood up, and stopped for a moment as she rocked slightly, still woozy from her unconsciousness.

She sat down by Asami, and placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder. Asami stilled, and looked at Korra with puffy red eyes. "He's gone, isn't he?" Korra didn't say anything, she just held Asami tighter.

"If you want, you can live on the air temple, with me and Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin."

She looked up at Korra again, snot dripping from her demure nose. "Really? Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around Korra, and they hugged for what seemed like hours, but was really only twenty minutes, when the ship came to a stop above the council. Korra saw smoke coming from the mountains when she disembarked, Asami in her arms. Mako followed, and the trio followed the rest of the task force back to the briefing room.

Tarrlok stood at the head of the long wooden table, with the task force filing in and sitting around it. Korra and Mako sat near Asami, who continued to sob into her elbow, head on the table. Korra and Mako placed their arms around her shoulder, and Tarrlok began to speak.

"Today was a bittersweet day. On one side, our avatar defused a bomb, and rescued everyone from a second blast. However, an entire mountain was destroyed, as well as three mountainside mansions." Asami continued wailing, and Mako and Korra stood up, pulling Asami from the room. They sat down on a bench outside, and while Mako and Korra held up Asami, she hugged them both brightly. A choked sob was followed by a quiet question. "Could you get Bolin?" "Of course, anything you need honey." Mako and Korra stood up, and led Asami down the hall, and out onto the front steps of the house, heading for Air Temple Island.

The last of the fire was quenched by a deluge of water, and Lin Beifong signaled to the waterbenders to stop their work. They lowered their hands, and pulled the water from the crime scene. Lin walked among the smoldering wreckage, a patch of white against the dark charcoal catching her eye. She straightened her fingers, and the blades on both sleeves of her armor extended. She knocked some wood to the side with the tips of the blades, and recoiled at the sight before her. A skeleton lay on the ground, curled into the fetal position. The smell of burnt flesh assaulted her nose, and Beifong quickly bent a sheet of metal to cover the grisly corpse. The pair of gold-rimmed glasses sitting by the skull confirmed her suspicion. Hiroshi Sato, the billionaire, was dead.

Bolin was practicing his earthbending, levitating the three airbending kids on blocks of stone, when Korra, Asami, and Mako arrived at the island. He dropped the stones behind him as he saw Asami's red cheeks and puffy eyes. He ran over to her, and embraced her in his muscular arms, letting her tears soak into his jacket.

"What's wrong honey?"

"My, my daddy, my daddy died. Amon murdered him."

His eyes and mouth opened in disbelief, and he grasped her tightly. "I'm so, sooo sorry Asami."

Mako and Korra left the couple alone and they walked quickly back to Korra's room. They sat down on the bed and kissed for a while, before Mako looked at his girlfriend, and whispered softly. "I was worried about you. I'm so glad that you are okay." She smiled as they hugged briefly, before they pulled away at the sound of a throat being cleared from the door. Tenzin stood there; face red as a ripe plum. "I'm under the impression that Asami Sato will be staying here. We have no more rooms left, so she will be sleeping here with you. I'll have another bed constructed." Korra nodded quickly. "Okay, that's great. Thank you Sifu." She airbent the door closed, slamming it in Tenzin's face as she went back to concentrating on kissing her boyfriend.

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as quickly as normal, but I've been busy. I'll try to update tomorrow, Friday by the latest.


	24. Chapter 24

Asami jumped into her bed, pulling up the covers around her as she fell asleep silently, the last of her tears dripping down her face. Korra looked over at Asami's sleeping form, and after she fell asleep, Korra slipped into unconsciousness, wrapping herself in the comfort of slumber. A soft light caused her to open her eyes. The world around her was bright and blurry, a watercolor rendition of her room. Her surroundings came into focus, and she got out of bed. Korra stepped into the hallway, and walked downstairs. Vibrant colors whirled around her, and a cacophony of laughter brought a smile to her face. Korra reached the first floor, and all of the colors vanished, except one. Pools of crimson began to form, and Korra walked into the dining area.

The first sight she saw made her recoil in horror. Bolin, lying on the floor, blood spouting from his mouth and eyes. His clothes were stained red, and the puddle of blood became larger after every passing moment. Korra turned away from the sight, and she screamed as she came face to face with Asami. The girl smiled at Korra before her eyes went wide. The expression left her face as Asami gagged, and looked down. A knife was embedded in her stomach, and she fell to the ground. "No! Asami!" Behind her lay Mako's body, shivering and covered in blood. She ran to him, and tried to bend some water to heal his wounds.

Korra found, however, that she was unable to bend, and she watched as Mako's chest stilled, and he exhaled for the last time. She burst into tears, and held Mako's lifeless form in her arms, pleading with him not to die. A chuckle caused her to lift her head. "All this time, you thought you could stop me? You never had a chance, young avatar." Amon stared Korra, his gaze boring holes in her eyes, before walking over to her. He placed a thumb to her forehead, and all of a sudden, she was falling.

Korra pushed her hands out in front of her, desperately trying to stop her fall with jets of air, but the motions didn't cause streams of air to jet from her fingertips. She continued to fall, descending deeper into a dark haze. Korra arched her back and gasped as she woke up, her eyes shooting open as she jumped out of her bed. She balled her fists, fire surrounding them, and she looked around the room. Asami was tossing and turning in her sleep, but aside from that, the room was still. 'It was all just a dream.' Korra lowered her body back to the bed, and fell into a listless sleep. She woke up in the morning in time to see Asami already dressed, shadowboxing. She jumped and dived around the room, ducking and diving away from invisible jabs, striking back at the speed of lighting. She heard Korra step out of bed and she turned to face the groggy Avatar.

"G'morning Korra, how did you sleep?"

"Not well. How about you?"

"I had a nightmare about my father."

Korra's head fell, and she put her arm around Asami's shoulder as she led the grieving woman downstairs.

"C'mon outside, you can help me practice my airbending."

Asami tilted her head as she looked Korra in the eye.

"How would I do that?"

Korra laughed under her breath. "You're the best fighter I know, and airbending is all about evasion. Korra fixed the ties on her shirt sleeves, and pulled her hands to her sides, before letting them spin in small circles, propelling Korra away from Asami with dual columns of air. She turned to face the Chi Blocker, and was surprised to see Asami sprinting towards her, before the green-eyed girl jumped into the air, swiping at Korra. She ducked away from the blow, and sent Asami flying with a burst of wind. Asami righted herself fin mid air, and landed lightly on one foot before cart wheeling after Korra. The avatar stepped in close, and swayed and bobbed, circling Asami without being hit by one punch. Korra formed a ball of air with her hands, and pushed it lightly towards Asami.

The other girl was pushed backwards a few inches, and Korra took this as her opportunity to strike. She launched towards Asami, but the other girl was too quick. She took Korra's hand and twisted it behind her back, a quick jab to the clavicular gap blocking the flow of chi to Korra's arm. Korra twirled a finger around, which pulled the air around Korra into a spiraling mass, freeing herself from Asami's grip. Korra moved delicately, clutching her arm that still throbbed with pain.

"Asami, I need to ask you a favor. Would you teach me Chi Blocking?"

Asami answered quizzically. "If you want, but I don't really see the point. I mean, you are the avatar." Korra shook her head. "I don't want to know how to do it, I want to know how Amon does, because when he starts taking away people's bending on a massive scale, I need to be able to stop him." The clattering of metal rang out from behind Korra, and she turned around instantaneously.

Bolin was standing there, looking at Korra and Asami, mouth agape. A serving tray lay at his feet, with two cups of steaming tea spilling onto the ground. "Wha-what do you mean, 'how Amon does it? How would Asami know Amon?"

So I'm busy tomorrow, I'll update Sunday. I have a question for all my readers, answer in the comments please. Do you all like the dark turns my story is taking? Or would you like it to focus less on plot and more on fluffy Makorra? Tell me what you think!:)


	25. Chapter 25

Korra looked to Bolin, then to Asami. "You might want to get Mako for this, Korra." Without a second thought, Korra turned to face the living quarters, and took off in a dead sprint. When she was nearing the building, Korra launched herself into the air using an earth pillar, and pushed open the window with a flick of the wrist. Korra sailed through the opening with ease, and landed on her feet on the inside.

Mako was lying in his bed, and he yelped quietly when Korra entered, but quickly composed a calm expression. "G-morning sweetie. How did you sleep?"

Korra looked at her boyfriend as he pulled on a shirt. She shifted her eyes away from his abs and looked him in the eyes. "Not well, but its okay, because you're here. But right now, you need to be outside, because Asami has something to tell you and Bolin." Mako followed Korra downstairs, and they hurried over to the bamboo patch where Asami and Bolin were. Bolin's arms were crossed, and a frown spoiled his handsome visage. He waved one of his arms in her direction, and started yelling. "You told Korra and not me? Are you kidding me? I'm your boyfriend! You took my virginity! And you trust my friend over me?"

Asami groaned in frustration. "Korra figured it out, I didn't tell her! I betrayed the Equalists to help you! I only joined them because Amon taught me Chi Bending!"

Bolin fell backwards with a horrified face. "You were...friends with Amon?"

To Korra's side, Mako also donned a horrified face. "She...she's an Equalist?"

Asami turned to Mako. "I was, but I betrayed them to keep you three out of harm's way."

Mako pointed a finger at Asami. "Why didn't you tell the police where Amon was then, or the rest of the Equalists?" She shook her head slightly.

"It's not that simple. Amon evacuated all of his hideouts, and even then, he killed my father!"

Realization dawned on Korra. "That facility, it would have destroyed your house. When I disarmed it, another bomb went off, destroying our house. That was Amon's plan all along, either way; your life would have been ripped apart." A tear rolled down Asami's face, and her knees buckled. Bolin caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground, and he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She calmed down considerably, and Mako and Korra turned away from the couple, leaving them in peace.

A thought popped into Korra's mind as they walked back to the temple. "Asami took Bolin's virginity?"

Mako chuckled. "Bolin may look like a player, but on the inside he's really just a kid."

Korra pulled an arm around Mako, and punched her foot into the soft stone ground, and the couple was launched into the air. They barely fit through the window, and tumbled to the floor in a heap. Mako pulled Korra up in a quick motion, and backed up onto his bed. Korra fiddled with the clasp on her shirt, and pulled it off with a flourish. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but Asami wanted it to come out on her terms." "If we are going to do this, then we are going to be quiet." He wiggled his hips, and pushed of his pants. Mako watched as Korra finished undressing, and she placed a hand by his shoulder. He grabbed her arm in support, and she slowly lowered herself onto Mako's throbbing member.

A suppressed moan escaped from his pursed lips, and she clamped a hand over them. Mako let his hips sink into the mattress as Korra took control of the situation. She dug her knees into his pelvis, and pushed herself farther down onto Mako, hips quivering. She gasped quietly as he gained some traction, pushing his hips upwards, and she collapsed onto him. He wrapped his arms around her back as he continued. He sped up his pace and the pleasure began to build.

Korra reached out a hand and gripped the headboard, her knuckles turning pale at the force of her grip He pulled out of her with a slick pop, and Korra rolled off of him, cozying up next to him. She reached over and grabbed his aching cock, pumping it with long, shaky strokes. He did the same, toying with her clitoris before slipping his fingers in, scissoring them back and forth. She jerked upwards as she came, flicking her thumb over the top of Mako's cock causing him to come. Thin strands of semen fell on his stomach and Korra's hand. She pulled her hand away from the sticky mess, and they calmed down together, hand-in-hand.

The sound of Tenzin's voice in the hallway spooked Korra, and she jerked her head to the side, quietly listening. She ripped the bed sheet out from under Mako, and slipped out of the window. She grabbed the window frame and pulled herself up into a handstand. A burst of flames and air propelled her onto the roof, where she re-adjusted the blanket around her, fashioning a makeshift dress. Korra reached down and grabbed the edge of the window that was located her room, and swung herself around the ledge on the side of the room before tumbling in the window.

She was greeted by the sight of Asami and Bolin, kissing passionately. They turned quickly as she entered, quite the spectacle to behold. Messed up hair and nothing but a blanket to cover her up, Korra grumbled as she pulled a blanket from her bed with which to further cover her body. Bolin cracked a grin before speaking. "That dress really suits you."

Asami laughed along with him, and Korra grumbled at the couple. "Ugh, you two are sickening together. I see you've made up?"

Bolin pumped his fist in the air as he replied. "Or should you say, 'made out'?"

Asami shook her head quickly, and pressed her finger to Bolin's lips, silencing him. "That pun was horrible."

He hung his head, and Korra snapped her fingers, gaining both teens' attention. "If you two are done shacking up, I need Bolin to leave. And to go grab my clothes from Mako's room." Bolin whined. "Why me?" "Because you live there, and Tenzin is snooping around!"

He grumbled as he left the room, and Korra began to fix her hair, adjusting the beads and clasps that held her orca-ponytails in place. Bolin came in a minute later with a handful of clothes and a disgusted look on his face. "He wasn't wearing clothes! You could have warned me!" Asami and Korra burst into laughter, causing Bolin to flush a deep red.

"This is so unfair, why did I have to see my brother naked?" Korra piped up from the other side of the room.

"It's okay; you're not the only one." Bolin cringed as she winked at him, and he slammed the door as he exited.

I'm going to be really busy this week, but I'll try to update by Wednesday. Tell me what you think


	26. Chapter 26

Asami woke up late the next morning and looked around the room. Korra was nowhere to be seen, so the emerald-eyed girl decided to look for her. She peered out the window and, to her dismay; snow was falling in a thick layer onto the ground. Asami groaned as she pulled on a thick coat that she had bought in the city, and walked out into the hall. She bumped into a small child with airbending tattoos, and she stopped down to ask the little girl her name.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ikki! I am seven and one-half!"

"Oh, that's nice. Have you seen Korra around?"

The little girl nodded giddily. "Yes! She went training with daddy!"

Asami stood up, and held a tear back at the mention of a father. She walked briskly down the stairs, and walked out into the cold. A strong wind caused Asami to hike up the collar of her coat, and She turned to the left as an object came zooming overhead. Korra was standing atop her glider, and was creating an impressive wake of snow behind her. She surfed around for a bit, with Tenzin following behind her, yelling directions at her. "Straighten your back leg, Korra! Keep your elbows bent!" She turned around on a dime, pulling up a mass of snow and coating Tenzin with it. He stopped his glider, and blew the freezing precipitate off his body with a wave of his hand.

Korra ran over to Asami and hugged her tightly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you so much for asking. I need your help."

Korra turned to Tenzin and yelled over to him. "Give me a ten minute break!"

Tenzin nodded curtly, and Korra turned her focus back to Asami. "What is it?"

"I need you to help me take down Amon."

Korra's eyes widened, but she knew what she had to do. "Oaky, I'll do it."

"Okay? Great."

Korra pulled her ponytail back behind her head, and looked up. "I'll tell Mako, and Bolin. We'll start planning tonight." Asami shook her head quickly, and pulled Korra back to her.

"No, not them. Bolin would just try and stop me, and Mako would side with him. You're the only one who understands why I need to do this. Amon, he is a danger to everyone, not just benders."

Korra looked at Asami, and let her head fall. "You're right, I'll help you. We need a blimp, a small one. Do you think you could you handle getting one?"

"Yes, I'll head over to one of my father's factories and build one."

Korra raised her eyebrows in surprise, and Asami laughed slightly. "I'm quite the engineer if I have the time." She waved goodbye to Korra, and she departed for the docks, while Korra went back to Tenzin and continued her training.

The avatar walked inside after she had finished her airbending training, and she hurried to her room, wanting to change into clean clothes before she went to see Mako. She knocked quietly on his door, and Korra's boyfriend opened it with a flourish.

"Hey hot stuff!"

"Well hey yourself, Korra. What do you need? I was just about to go to see what Pema needs me to do today."

Korra stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She set her glider in the corner, and turned back to face her boyfriend. "Do you have five minutes?"

Mako raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "I guess. What for?"

Korra grinned as she pushed Mako against the wall. "Really quickly, please?" He moaned as she ran her fingers over the growing bulge in his pants. "I'll take that as a yes."

She pulled her pants down to her ankles, and Mako did the same. He leaned down and kissed Korra on the lips, his hot, smooth lips touching Korra's chapped ones. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, devouring the sweet taste that emanated from him.

"Did you have honey this morning?"

"Yes, in my tea."

She kissed him again. "Keep having it, you taste like heaven." She grabbed his length in her hand before guiding Mako over to her slit. He entered her quickly, and she grabbed his buttocks, pulling him down onto her with ferocious force. He placed his hands on her back as they continued to thrust together in perfect harmony. Mako let out a strangled gasp as he came, panting onto Korra seconds after she pulled away from him. She placed two fingers over her clitoris and rubbed furiously, before she came, pleasure setting her every nerve ablaze. She collapsed into Mako's waiting arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder for a minute before standing up quickly, and pulling up her pants. "I have to go meet Asami, and you must go help Pema. I'll see you later Mako!"

She kissed him on the cheek, and grabbed her glider before leaping out the open window. The wings spread out with a flick of her wrist, and she soared off towards the industrial district of republic city. The sun had just begun to fall when Korra landed at the entrance to Sato industries' main factory. She opened the door with a metalbending punch, and stepped inside, before fixing the door behind her. She walked up to the first employee she saw, and waved to get her attention.

"Do you know where Asami Sato is?"

The employee pulled a pair of goggles from her face, and wiped some sweat from her brow. "Miss Sato is in her private workshop, in the hangar to your left if you continue that way."

Korra followed the worker's finger to a large door, which she quickly ran to. Korra opened the door with a clang, and stood in shock at the sight before her. Asami was standing near the bottom of a thirty-foot blimp, welding torch in hand. The airship was sleek and black, with small undercarriage large enough for around five people. Asami shut off the torch and looked at Korra. "Hey, glad you're here. Ready to go?"

"Let's do this. Let's find Amon!"

**Just fyi, the next chapter will be ninja Asami and ninja Korra, and I won't be able to update 'till after Saturday, because the S.A.T. 2s are coming up, and I need to put my nose to a book and study! Also, I looked at the comments the other day, and someone from Chile? International readers? Excuse me while I tearbend! I look forward to all your thoughts!**


	27. Chapter 27

A sharp pain in Korra's left thigh pushed her out of unconsciousness. She tried to gather her bearings, but all she could see was darkness. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She tried to stand up, but she found she couldn't. Thick metal bracelets were locked around her wrists, and were connected to chains that rattled in the darkness. Korra pushed with her palms, attempting to open the bracelets, but found that she couldn't. 'Platinum.' The sensation of a finger grazing her nape caused Korra to freak out, struggling against her bindings, which she now realized weren't restricted to her feet. One was wrapped around her torso, and another two held her legs in place. Korra cried out as a final shackle was clamped into place on her shoulders, three metal spikes jutting out from it, digging into her skin.

"Tarrlok? Let me go. Be glad I'm locked up now, because in a second, you'll wish that you were never born!"

A hoarse chuckle sounded from the distance. "Oh avatar, to think you possess the capability to escape? How humorous."

8 hours earlier

The blimp sailed high above the city, a police scanner embedded in the dashboard. Asami listened to it intently, while Korra peered out of the window, looking down at the streets for any sign of Equalists. She fiddled with the legs of her outfit for a little bit of time, thumbing at the black fabric. Korra was dressed in a black, form fitting shirt and baggy, unrestrictive black leggings. They were bound to her calves, and the outfit was footless, to allow Korra to utilize earthbending to its fullest. She held a water skin on her back, a large, dark blue one that held a few gallons of water. Asami was dressed similarly, but her outfit had treaded boots and she had an electric gauntlet on her hand. A blue spark caught Korra's eye, and she pointed outside. "There, Asami. Quickly!"

Asami pulled a lever, and steered the blimp as it traveled downwards, stopping about ten feet above the ground. The girls jumped out a hatch at the bottom, and a small metal hook shot from an apparatus at the bottom of the blimp, anchoring it to the ground. Korra and Asami raced towards the place where Korra saw the faint glow of an Equalist glove. Korra could make out the faint outline of a Chi Blocker, dodging the blows of a metalbending policewoman. The Chi Blocker vaulted over the woman, and touched her shoulder with a gloved hand. The woman collapsed with a surge of electricity, and the chi Blocker began to run away. Asami yelled to Korra. "Stop him!" Korra slammed her foot into the ground, sending out vibrations. A moment later, she uncapped her water skin and let loose a makeshift bolus of water.

It wrapped around the Chi Blocker and she froze it, trapping the man. Asami ran ahead, and grabbed the Chi Blocker by the shoulder, before ripping off his mask. "Chen, where is Amon? I need to know, he killed my father!"

The man, Chen, cackled. "You think I would let you stop Amon, when we are so close to our goal? You always were weak Asami."

She knocked the chi-blocker backwards with a sweep of her leg, and pushed him against the wall with her left hand. The other came up near his face, and she flexed her fingers. Electricity crackled to life, arcs of sizzling blue energy sizzling in front of Chen's face.

"Where is he?"

Asami dropped Chen as a blinding light illuminated the city street. She held her arm over her face as she tried to locate the source, Korra doing the same. The girls' eyes adjusted to the light, and their surroundings came into focus. Tarrlok, along with two police cars filled with metalbenders stood twenty feet away from Korra. There was struggling in the back of both police cars. Korra could hear the faint cries, the sound of struggling.

"Let us out, you can't do this!"

"...completely innocent!"

Korra ran up to Tarrlok, who was heading towards her already. "What is going on? Why are you commanding the police?"

A sly grin appeared on his face as he looked down at Korra, exuding arrogance. "Didn't you hear? I had a law passed, which puts in place a non bending curfew. And that law also gives me control of the police in equalist matters."

Korra pointed a finger to his chest. "Beifong wouldn't let you do this!"

"Oh, but I had Chief Beifong removed."

"You what?"

He brushed her off, and his eye caught on Asami. Tarrlok reached beneath his coat and uncapped a water skin, before pulling out a bubble and sending a water whip in Asami's direction, clamping it around her wrist. "Hey, you can't do this!" he continued to talk as he pulled Asami closer, dragging her towards him. "I can, you are a non bender up past curfew, and you have an equalist weapon in your possession." Asami screamed once more as she was ensnared in a net of cables. "Let go of Asami!" Korra raised her arms, levitating two enormous boulders on either side of her. "Let her go, now Tarrlok!"

"I'll take that as a direct threat of a government official. Men, lock her up."

Two metalbending cops on either side of her raised their hands, crushing the boulders on either side of her. Two more extended the cables on either side of her. She swiped her hand to the left, a motion that ripped the metal cables from the policeman's spools. She tossed them to the side and began to charge a fireball, but stopped at the sound of a pained yelp from Asami. Korra watched, unable to help her friend, as Tarrlok tightened a small ring of water around Asami's neck. "Don't resist, avatar, or your non-bending friend will take her last breath."

A voice cried out from behind Korra, an all-too familiar voice. Bolin's. "Asami!" Korra spun around to see Mako and Bolin racing towards them. Bolin raised some Bricks from the ground, and shot them at the metalbender cops, followed by a few bursts of lightning from Mako. Tarrlok pointed at the duo, and they were quickly ensnared in a web of metal. "No, Mako!" She looked back at Tarrlok, her blood practically boiling. Tarrlok waggled his finger in a scolding manner. "Tsk tsk, you wouldn't want to be arrested too, so I suggest you leave. Go home to Air Temple Island, you half-baked avatar in training."

A policeman tapped him on the shoulder. "But you already ordered us to arrest her."

"She would just metalbend her way from the prison cell. Bring the others back to the prison." The cops complied, throwing Mako, Asami, and Bolin in the back of the prison cell before driving away. Tarrlok jumped in the passenger side of the task force vehicle, leaving Korra behind in the street, fuming.

After Tenzin was unsuccessful in having her friends released, Korra lay in her bed at the air temple, yelling at herself for letting such things happen. 'Ughh, why? Why did I have to lead my friends into danger? Tarrlok is the worst! Someone needs to stand up to him.' Korra paused, before patting Naga lightly on the back. "Let's go, I need to do something."

Korra led Naga down the stairway and out of the door, before jumping onto her. They hurried down the stone staircases, and through the gate that led to the dock. Korra unmoored her boat, and let Naga jump in, before stepping in after her and skimming the surface with bursts of waterbending. She tied up her boat, and jumped onto Naga's back. The polar bear dog traversed the snowy streets with ease, in long bounds and strides As they neared the city council building, Korra hopped off of her trusted mount's back, and walked briskly to the window leading to Tenzin's personal office. She opened the window with a pulse of wind, and stormed inside. Tenzin was alone at his desk, a pane of water rippling down behind him. He put down a paper, and stood up. "Well hello, avatar."

"Let my friends go, and all of the non benders that you took."

"But Korra, how will I help the city rid its 'self of Equalism?"

"No, you're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with Benders! Don't you see that? Using fear is what Amon does, you're no better."

Tarrlok turned to face the wall, running his fingers through the water. "It's a shame we can't continue working together, I'll be sad to see you leave."

At that, he spun around, a blade of water arcing across the room. Korra dodged, and the water ripped through a grand bookshelf. She rolled into a strong stance, and raised her arms in strong, punching motions, ripping up the floor and sending chunks of rock hurtling towards Tarrlok. He tried to block the earth, but Korra was too fast, and he was slammed against the wall. She pulled her arms behind her, and with a spinning motion, unleashed two blasts of fire. Tarrlok, thinking like a waterbender must, immediately pulled more water from behind him, and surrounded himself in a shimmering sphere of water.

The fire evaporated the water at a speedy rate, but Tarrlok continued to add water to the sphere, and eventually the flames died down. Korra braced herself as Tarrlok began to make spiraling movements inside his sphere, sending bursts of icicles shooting towards the avatar. A flip removed her from the immediate danger of the icicles, but she came down, and the sharp spears of ice began to rip across her skin, tearing her shirt and slashing across her face.

Korra tried punching the icicles, but her efforts were futile, so she raised a stone wall to block the rest of Tarrlok's onslaught. She threw her arm across her body, freeing the stone carving from the rest of the wall and spinning it into Tarrlok. He was pushed through the wall, before he stumbled over the banister. Tarrlok grasped the railing with one hand, hanging on for dear life, as Korra stepped into the gaping hole in the wall. "Still think I'm a half-baked avatar?" She dissolved the ground beneath Tarrlok's feet in an instant, and he tumbled to the ground, a cloud of dust billowing around him. Tarrlok backed away fearfully, hair falling around his face. Korra jumped down and slammed her fist into the stony earth, crushing the ground around her. She stood up, and created two balls of fire, one in each hand.

She started to run at Tarrlok, but she stopped suddenly. With jerky movements, Korra's arms moved to the side of her body, and she looked up at the councilman with fear gathering in her aquamarine eyes.

"You, you're a bloodbender? But how, it isn't a full moon!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, avatar." With that, he flung her across the room like a rag doll, and she hit into a pillar, slumping to the ground as a blinding light enveloped her senses. An image appeared in her mind momentarily, a water tribe man, in pain. Another image, the council room, where Toph was being bloodbent by a prisoner. Aang too, along with the rest of the people in the room.

Back in the present:

"Where are we Tarrlok?" "That's unimportant. I have some matters to attend to." As he walked away, a thick metal box was place around Korra, further ensuring that she could not escape.

I know it has been a while since I updated, and it will be a while until I am able to update again, as I have finals these next two weeks. Tell me what you think There will be some Makorra fluff in the next chapter, so no worries!


	28. Chapter 28

A long breath escaped Korra's lips, and she crossed her legs gingerly as the metal braces dug into her flesh. 'Come on Aang, help me out here.' A burning sensation shook Korra, and she closed her eyes. When they opened, Korra found herself in a small peach grove. The scent of spring was in the air, and Korra could make out the sound of chittering lemurs and a man's laugh. She looked upwards just in time to see Avatar Aang jump down from a tall peach tree, landing on the ground with a puff of wind.

His lemur landed on his shoulder, and plucked a bug from the air. "Momo, meet Korra, Korra, Momo." Momo hopped onto Korra's head, chirping and chittering before spreading his wings and taking off.

"Aang, I need help. Councilman Tarrlok bloodbent me, and I need help!"

"I know. Korra, we need to talk."

Aang pulled a small white object from a fold in his robe, and brought it to his lips. A low, rumbling bellow was heard in the distance, and a dark shadow descended from the sky. Appa landed lightly on the ground. "Hey buddy!"

Aang patted his trusty bison on the head, and rocketed upwards, using a spiral of wind to land on Appa's head. Korra tried to follow before remembering that she didn't know how to bend in the spirit world. "A little help?" Aang chuckled, and raised his hand. Small earthen steps rose from the ground, and Korra hurried up them. She sat on Appa's saddle, and waited for Aang to join her. Appa took off with a yip-yip, and Aang leaned down to whisper in the bison's ear.

He leaped backwards, landing next to Korra. "I need to show you something." Appa began to speed up, and they eventually reached a large building that Korra recognized to be in Republic City. "The grand courtroom of Republic City. My brother-in-law and good friend was the head chairman. Toph Beifoing and I intercepted a criminal, Yakone. He had been accused of bloodbending."  
"But that's illegal!"

"Yes. You need to see what is going on inside."

Aang walked inside, followed by Korra, and they watched the proceedings of the trial. Korra would whisper over to Aang every few minutes, and Aang would respond. The council stood up to leave, and when they returned from deliberations, Aang stood. "

This is important Korra, pay attention."

In the front of the room, Sokka walked to the center of the table to deliver his verdict. "In my years, I've encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong, singlehandedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." Korra looked on as Yakone stood up, and lifted his chin. Councilman Sokka's body began to violently shake, along with the other councilmembers. Korra saw that Aang was sitting in the front of the room with his wife, and they were both being bloodbent as well.

Aang spoke firmly, even as he struggled. "You won't get away with this. I won't let you."

Yakone grinned as he pulled Toph Beifong over to his shackles and unlocked them. He raised an arm towards Aang, and lifted him in the air like a ragdoll. "You speak as though you have the option of stopping me. Little do you know, you've already lost!" Yakone bent his hands, and Aang's limbs began to twist, along with his neck. Korra looked on in horror as Aang's neck neared its breaking point. \

"Stop!" From beside him, Katara screamed out, and raised both arms as Yakone watched, terrified. "Let him go!" Yakone stopped moving, and Aang fell to the ground. Katara let a single tear escape from her eyes as she lowered her hands to the ground in an arcing motion, Yakone moving correspondingly. "Aang, you need to take his bending! He's much too corrupt!"

The previous avatar stood up, and walked towards Yakone while Katara brought him up to his knees. Aang placed one hand on Yakone's chest and another on his forehead as the bloodbender's eyes widened. "How can this be? I'm the only one who can bloodbend without the full moon!"

Aang's eyes glowed white, and Yakone's did as well for an instant. "I took your bending away, for good." Korra looked intently as the room swirled around her, and she realized that Aang and she had moved to a different place.

She realized she was at the southern water tribe. "Aang, why did you bring me here, to my home?"

He shook his head. "No, this is the Northern tribe. Look over that hill please." Korra raised an eyebrow, but did as she was asked, and looked over the crest of a snow-coated hill.

In the depression below, a man stood with two children, one of which seemed familiar. "Is that Tarrlok, Aang?" The air nomad nodded ruefully. She heard the man speak, and she recoiled at the sound. "But, but that sounds like Yakone?"

Aang let his head fall. "He escaped from prison, and his mob gave him surgery to change his face. He escaped to the northern tribe, where he had two children. Waterbenders."

Korra shook her head. "No. No, it can't be! Tarrlok is Yakone's son?" She watched frightfully as the two little boys raised their arms, and a pack of wolves froze mid step. The beasts whined as they were pulled towards the little children by an unseen force. Korra looked to Aang. "But if he had two waterbenders, then where is the other one now?"

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Yakone's other son is in Republic City, and his father set them both on a path to seek revenge against the avatar. I told you to join Tarrlok's task force so you could stop him from within, but now I see that was an unfortunate misstep."

"But who is Yakone's other so-"

Korra was stopped mid sentence as an unnatural sensation burned through her skin. She opened her eyes, and realized that she was back inside the metal prison. Arcs of blue electricity surrounded her, and she closed her eyes, focusing all of the energy she had left on her left hand. The chi-blocking band around it was coming loose, and she positioned her pointer and middle fingers parallel to each other as she absorbed the electricity. She pointed it at the band on her other arm, crying out as it dug into her skin, but the lightning did its job, unlocking the metal brace's mechanical lock, and freeing both of Korra's arms. She redirected more energy at the other braces, and Korra inhaled as the rest of the electricity died down around her.

She heard a voice outside, and her blood ran cold. "Now that you've incapacitated her, bring the avatar to the transport vehicle. I'll take care of the Councilman. Whatever you do, don't underestimate her." Korra's blood ran cold. Amon. Amon had somehow stopped Tarrlok, a bloodbender, and now he was coming for her. The avatar readied herself, and the door to her cage creaked open. The next moment was a blur for Korra. She electrocuted Amon's second in command and his three chi-blocking henchmen, before running blindly into the darkness of the cave.

Korra removed her boots, and slammed her feet into the ground. The cavern was much larger than Korra expected it to be, but she couldn't 'see' Amon anywhere. The waterbender turned her attention upwards, and cut a small tunnel into the ceiling and launched herself up into it. When she reached the surface, Korra noticed two things immediately. The weather was bitter cold and snow was falling all around her, and that Amon was lifting Tarrlok's still form into the back of a platinum-plated van.

He noticed her immediately, and spun around. She raised her arms defensively, pulling water from a snowdrift and circling it around her, forming a series of tentacles all around her. Amon ran towards her with surprising speed, even without considering the 3 foot high snowdrifts, and Korra reached out two octopus arms towards him, raising the pressure and gripping Amon's limbs, stopping his movement. It only worked for a moment, as Amon effortlessly continued running straight at Korra, who turned and fled, freezing a wall of ice behind her to stop Amon.

She skated down the hill until she reached the outskirts of Republic City, until she saw Oogi flying around. With a burst of speed, she jumped high into the air, and propelled herself upwards with jets of fire, reaching the sky bison easily. She tumbled onto his back, and looked up at the others in the saddle. Mako was there, which greatly comforted her. Bolin and Lin were also in the saddle, and Tenzin was flying the bison, she assumed. The last thing she noticed before she fainted was Asami, looking relieved that Korra had been found.

Mako was the only one who hadn't given up looking for Korra since they discovered she was captured by Tarrlok, and he was still eagerly looking when she literally fell into his lap. She closed her eyes, and he smiled softly, wearing an expression of simple relief. He whispered down into her ear, even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. "I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again. I love you so much it hurts Korra. I love you." He almost shed a tear, before regaining his composure and bringing her close to his chest, shooing away the others. "Let her rest, just leave her be. She can talk later, let her sleep."

**To all my readers: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been rather sick lately and I've been getting over a summer flu. I was so excited to see that Korra (finally) unlocked airbending, and the plot twists were perfectly executed. I was also worried that Asami was going to betray her friends, and I've grown to love her so I was elated to see that she stayed faithful to her friends. Anyway, I'll update soon, within the week probably. Tell me what you all think **


	29. Chapter 29

When Korra's eyes finally opened, she was glad to see Mako meeting her gaze, his features expressing relief. "Baby, I'm so glad you're okay. What happened?"

"Tarrlok, Tarrlok captured me. He took me to a hideout, up in the mountains. He's a bloodbender, and his father is Yakone."

Mako's eyebrows rose considerably. "Isn't that the criminal that Avatar Aang energybent?"

Korra nodded. "Get me Tenzin please; there is something really important that I need to tell him. Mako ran out of the room, and Korra swung her legs out over the edge of the bed. A searing pain registered on Korra's side. "Damn! Must be the icicles." The young avatar winced and clutched her torso with one arm. She looked up as Mako appeared in the doorway, followed by Tenzin.

"Good to see you've awoken, Korra. What is it that you need?"

"Tarrlok used bloodbending to capture me, but Equalists showed up, and I escaped. One more thing, Tarrlok is Yakone's son. He had two, and both can bloodbend. Aang was about to tell me-"

Tenzin interrupted her almost immediately. "Aang? What does my father have to do with this?"

"I was meditating, and Aang contacted me. I saw Yakone's trial, and I saw him later, after he escaped. Aang was telling me who his other son was, when the Equalists attacked. One more thing. Do you know the octopus form, Tenzin?"

The airbender nodded. "When I was little, my mother would use it to separate us kids during fights. Why?"

"Because when I tried to stop Amon with it, he slipped through the grasp. I pressurize my water whips, no one could have escaped. But Amon did."

Tenzin straightened his back, and turned to leave. "I have to go talk to Lin, and then I'll be heading into the city for a city council meeting."

As he left, Mako slipped his hand into Korra's, and a tear began to grow in the corner of his eye. "I was so... so worried that you were hurt, or in pain. It was killing me. I'm, I'm not usually so emotional, but when we infiltrated that Equalist hideout, I really hurt a Chi-blocker, because all I could think of was if he hurt you, I didn't know that I could live with myself."

Korra scooted over, making room for her boyfriend on the bed. "Come here, please?"

Mako slipped into bed beside Korra, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Everything is okay. I'm fine, and I love you. Now let's get some rest."

Several hours later, Korra was roused from her sleep by a high-pitched scream. She launched herself out of bed, and turned to the window. With a burst of air, she opened the window, and stuck her head outside. Ikki and Meelo were running back towards the temple. A trail of smoke, thick and black rose up from the mainland, and bright flashes of light were followed by enormous explosions. Equalist airships were loosing more bombs, and Korra watched in absolute horror as a police airship crashed into a skyscraper, bringing the structure down with it. She leaped out of the window, and landed daintily on the ground. "Get inside kids." A voice caused Korra to turn her attention to the temple, where Lin was running towards Korra. "Kids, hurry. Avatar, you should go inside as well."

Korra shook her head vehemently. "No, I can stop some Equalists. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Tenzin entrusted me with watching over his family, and you."

"I don't need protecting Beifong!"

"Maybe you do!" Beifong pointed into the distance. Korra followed Lin's gaze, and recoiled at the sight. A bright red Equalist airship was heading towards the island.

Korra faced Beifong. "Give me a minute."

A pillar of earth launched the avatar back to her room, and she sailed through the window. At the sudden disturbance, Mako woke up. "What's going on Korra?"

"Equalists are bombing the city, and an airship is heading to the island." She opened a wardrobe, and turned around. With a rigid motion, she wrapped herself in her metalbending uniform, and turned to the window. "You coming?"

Korra grabbed her glider, and took off, flying towards the airship. She was halfway to the ship when it shot an anchor into the ground. A team of chi-blockers slid down the cable, followed by Amon's second in command. An electrical bolas shot towards Korra from a cannon in the airship. She dodged, and angled the glider downwards. Korra watched as the chi blockers overwhelmed one team of White Lotus members, and she landed on the ground. The avatar sent a wave of earth at the Equalists. She didn't stop to see if they were incapacitated, and instead burrowed into the ground, digging her way back to the temple. She tunneled back up, arriving near Lin's feet. "They're on the island; I can't take them by myself." As she spoke, Mako, Bolin, and Asami hurried outside.

"We're ready to fight!" Lin turned to face the incoming Equalists. In unison, Korra and she snared two chi blockers each, and slammed them into each other before tossing them away. Amon's Lieutenant raised his weapons, and before Korra could warn her, Lin tried to wrap up the Lieutenant. An electrical discharge traveled through her cables, and Lin fell to her knees, armor steaming. With a crescent of air from her glider, Korra sent the Lieutenant flying, and Bolin knocked the rest of the Equalists out with a small earthquake.

After they had been tied up, Tenzin arrived on Oogi. "Is everyone alright?"

Lin got to her feet slowly. "Yes. We tied up the Equalists, and your family is safe inside. At that, an earsplitting scream sounded from the temple.

"Pema?" The concerned father and husband rushed inside, followed by Korra. As they neared the source of Pema's screaming, a new cry rang out, that of a young baby. Tenzin picked up the pace, an as he entered the room, two midwifes stepped back to reveal a gleeful, sweating Pema, holding a small, wide-eyes baby. "It's a boy Tenzin."

Tenzin put a loving arm around Pema. He leaned in for a light kiss as the others gathered around the door. They made way for the three children, who raced to see their new baby brother. "Awwww, so cute!"

"I've been waiting for a baby brother!"

"Hi, I'm Jinora, and they are Ikki and Meelo. I think you'll really love our family."

"Not to interrupt," Lin cut in, "But more airships are on their way." The others left the room as the airbending family began to gather their things.

Tenzin turned to his wife. "Honey, we have to leave. I'm going to gather up some important things very quickly, get yourself and Rohan outside."

"You named him already?" Jinora looked perplexed.

"Yes, now hurry up." The family rushed outside, and quickly placed their belongings on Oogi's saddle. Tenzin helped Pema up, and then turned to see Lin climbing up to the saddle. "Lin, what are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you. You're family is the last group of airbenders in the world, I won't let you get your bending taken away." She hopped onto the saddle, and Tenzin leaped off Oogi to go talk to Korra.

"You have to take your friends and leave. Just hide out for a few days." T

he young avatar crossed her arms, disgruntled. "Why? I could take Amon right now."

"No, you can't. I've sent a message to commander Iroh of the united forces; he'll be here within three days time. Just wait until then."

With an eye roll, Korra agreed. The two groups took off on their respective mounts, fleeing their pursuers. As Naga reached the coast of the island, Bolin yelped, as Amon's lieutenant slid down the mountainside, swords raised. "Creepy mustache guy!" Without missing a beat, Asami grabbed the man, her old friend, as he reached the group. She pressed her glove into his side, and a shock rippled through his body. She threw him to the side, and he skidded off a cliff and into the trees below. "Nice one Asami!"

"Thanks Bolin."

Team Avatar traveled quickly underwater once they reached the coast, and reached mainland soon after. As they holed up for the night at the end of a sewage pipeline, Mako and Korra cuddled together for warmth, falling asleep to the sound of bombs dropping in the distance, knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Sorry that this update took so long, I kept getting distracted by summer. I'll try and update soon, tell me what you all think :D


	30. Chapter 30

The teens awoke to another bombardment of the city, this one particularly close to the sewer system they were huddling in. The four teens stood in the entrance of the sewer, looking at the bank of fog rolling in from the south. Korra grinned, she knew what that meant. Ever since the not-so successful invasion of the Fire Capitol on the Day of Black Sun, it was a common tactic for any military ship with waterbenders onboard to be cloaked in a thick coating of mist, shrouding the vessel from sight. Korra dipped a hand in the water, and closed her eyes, focusing on the water beneath the mist, sensing any displacement. "Yep, the ships are here."

A second later, a soft droning sound could be heard, permeating the calm morning air like a harpoon through the hull of a ship. The buzzing grew closer, and all of a sudden a small group of flying contraptions sped out over the sea.

"My Aeroplanes!" Asami shrieked loudly. "Amon must have stolen a concept drawing from me!"

Korra turned to her, an idea forming in her mind. "Asami, what are those things' weaknesses?"

"If you knock one wing off, they stop flying, but I'm sure Amon outfitted them with a bunch of weapons, be careful!" Korra almost didn't hear the last part as she leapt into the sea, metalbending uniform and all. She propelled herself forward at a breakneck pace, a fifteen-foot wake following in her path. When she neared the ships, she angled upwards, at the same time extending her metal whips, swinging them like bolas' as she hurtled upwards. At the apex of her jump, one of the cables found its mark, curling around the support beam of one of the small aircrafts. She reeled herself in, grabbing hold of a metal strut and hanging on for dear life as the Equalist pilot frantically tried to dislodge her.

Tightening her grip, Korra steadied herself before extending a cable, dexterously ensnaring the pilot and ripping her from her seat, flinging the woman far up into the air. A burst of fire from Korra ripped the aeroplane in half, its shattered remnants crashing into another flying machine as it impacted into the deep blue waves beneath. Korra fell back into the bay, looking upwards from under the water at the firefight occurring above her. Aeroplanes were being shot down, but the united forces were taking heavy losses as well. Korra looked on in horror as one of the enormous battleships began to sink, fragments breaking off as the ship was impacted by dozens of explosions. Korra lifted her head from the water, and with a burst of airbending, pushed herself up into the air enough to freeze the water beneath her, creating a small platform of ice. She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled a huge amount of icy mist, freezing the mechanisms inside a plan above her. She shielded herself with a wall of ice, allowing it to fall harmlessly into the ocean beside her. An enormous stream of fire caught Korra's attention, that which was being propelled from the crow's nest of the nearest battleship. Korra rose upwards in a waterspout, before jumping onto the deck of the ship, ducking and rolling as she landed, getting to her feet with incredible speed and grace. A quick motion of her arm and wrist snagged the base of the crow's nest, and she coiled it back, shooting further upwards.

When she reached the crow's nest, a surprised firebender's face met hers' and she hopped in. "You must be Avatar Korra!" Korra took in his neat black hair, stunning auburn eyes, and strong jaw. He reminded her of an old friend of Katara's, one that she had only met once and long ago. "Are you Zuko's grandson?"

"Yes, I'm Iroh, commander of the United Forces, now quickly; help me defeat these wretched machines!" The duo began to shoot blasts of fire into the sky, before Korra switched to manipulating air currents, stopping some aeroplanes instantaneously, while redirecting others. She failed to notice a single plane until it was almost too late, as it was heading straight for the crow's nest. "Come on Iroh!" Korra quickly grabbed the handsome fire prince, ad she jumped from the nest, clearing the deck of the ship with a little help from an airbending move. The two landed in the cold briny waters of Yue Bay before Korra sent the two of them back to her sewer hideout with a few kicks of her legs.

After Iroh sent his wire to his fellow commander Bumi, the group of 5 sat down around a small table, on which a map of Republic City was located. After talking about possibilities of attack for a few minutes, Asami interrupted Bolin mid-sentence. "Guys, I know what we need to do. Korra, you and I need to find Amon. You three," and she turned to the boys, "need to destroy Amon's airship base. It's nestled in the mountains here, to the east of Republic City." Korra's brow crinkled slightly. "We can't just find Amon, he's probably hiding out somewhere safe until after the united forces leave." Asami nodded, and then turned to the whole group. "I can find him, but I need you guys to start heading towards the airship base." She turned and walked out, motioning for Korra to follow her.

The young avatar quickly hurried over to Mako, kissing him briefly before pulling away. "Be safe, and keep Bolin from too much harm." She saluted Iroh, and briskly walked in Asami's direction, her pace turning into a light jog before she turned a corner, disappearing from Mako's loving gaze.

About an hour later, Korra and Asami arrived at the door of a nice, ornate, green and blue door, inside a tall and imposing tenement building. She gave three swift knocks, and a tall, muscular man dressed in green and brown answered.

"Jin!"

"Ahh, Asami, it's so nice to see you, and I see you've brought company! Come in, come in! It's been so long since we've seen each other, what with all the chaos that those pesky equalists are causing." The two girls stepped inside, Korra nervously trailing behind Asami. Jin led them to a round, blue table, where the three of them sat down. Jin reached for a teapot and three cups, pouring carefully and slowly. "Now Asami, surely you aren't here just as a friend, or you wouldn't have brought such an important figure as the avatar with you. What do you need?"

She looked him in the eye, carefully choosing her next words. "I need to see your boyfriend, it's really quite urgent. It's about future industries venture capital for a new series of protective eyewear he's designing with me."

The man's eyes widened slightly. "Well that's the first I'm hearing of this. I must have a talk with him when he gets back from his cousin's cabin."

"What cabin?"

"He's been away all week, visiting cousins near white dragon's peak." "Thank you so much Jin, and I'll promise to visit soon after this equalist conflict dies down."

"Goodbye Asami, Avatar." He gave a slight bow at that, and the two teens left, hurrying eastward.

As the pair crept closer to the isolated cabin, Asami shivered in her Future Industries jacket. "Korra!", she hissed, careful to keep her voice low. "Can you make a small fire?"

"Yes, but not now. That's way too visible, sorry." She raised her arms in front of her, opening a small rift in the rocky ground at her feet. "Get in!" Asami mimed smacking herself before sliding into the ground. Korra followed behind her, closing the rift behind her. The soles of her metalbending uniform retracted, Korra crept forward, Asami trailing behind her with a single hand resting on Korra's shoulder. After a few silent moments, Korra stopped, and slammed her foot against the stony ground. She turned to face Asami. "There's a series of tunnels, they are torch lit. I can't sense Amon specifically. Where would he be?"

"In a small cave in a corner of the tunnel system. Amon likes to keep himself backed in a corner, that way there's only one side that an attack can come from." Korra nodded, and slammed her fist into the wall once more, familiarizing herself with the tunnel layout before continuing on. Korra stopped, and lit a small fire with her hand. "In ten feet is a small cavern, like what you described, there are two people inside arguing, I can't tell who. Ready?" Asami nodded, donning her electric gloves and pressing her palms together, a charge arcing between the two. "Ready." A small tear fell from her eye as she remembered her father, and She steeled herself for the coming moments. Korra raised one arm, and the tunnel opened up, as Asami dashed into the small, fire-lit cavern. Walls of rock encased the two people in the room from the neck down, courtesy of Korra. Asami glanced back and forth, shock registering on the fine facial features as she realized that Amon wasn't there.

She turned to the Lieutenant, raising her hand to his head as her glove sparked to life. He winced, and she deactivated her glove. Pulling off her glove, she removed her old friends' mask, staring into his shock blue eyes. "Where is Amon?"

"How? How did you find this place?"

Asami gave a slight smirk. "Maybe next time, don't tell your boyfriend where you're secret hideout is. Now where is he? Tell me!"

"He's in the arena, I assumed you would know. He's plastered it around the city." She threw his mask to the ground and hightailed it down the tunnel. Korra created a wall of stone behind herself as she exited the small cavern, caving in the tunnel as she ran, following Asami up and out of the tunnel, heading for Republic City's most popular venue.

Sorry it took such a long time for me to update, school has been brutal and all I do practically is study and sleep. Hurricane Sandy gave me some time to write, even if it was in the form of email drafts on my smartphone. Not sure when I'll update next, hopefully it will be soon. +.+ Tell me what you guys think, I really appreciate the feedback!


	31. Chapter 31

The heat of midday was shining brightly as Korra and Asami neared the Pro-bending arena. A soft droning in the distance caused Korra to raise her head in alarm, but just as the first machine came into sight, another followed, shooting fireballs at the first. 'Iroh', she thought. The girls turned back to the arena. On the way there, Korra had purchased a long trench coat to hide her metalbending uniform, while Asami just pulled the hood of her jacket over her head. The two stepped inside, passing a few commoners talking. "I'm so glad that Amon is going to do something important today, maybe he even captured the avatar!" "Yeah, I'll feel much safer when her bending is gone."

At that, a spine-tingling shiver traveled through Korra, and she visibly stiffened. Asami grabbed her hand and dragged Korra forward, as the two wormed their way through a small crowd. The avatar and her friend hurried down a small, claustrophobic corridor, before climbing a spiral staircase, bursting into a small, open space. Mako and Bolin's apartment. A thick layer of soot and dust covered everything, but it was absolutely the apartment. Korra fought back tears as she looked around at this special place. This was where she had lost her virginity, this was where she met Asami, and this was where she had so many happy memories. "Korra, why are we here? We should be ready to take down Amon!" Korra silently walked over to the large-sized window opposite the wall of windows overlooking the bay.

Running the sink for a moment, Korra accumulated a small bubble of water, and used it to clear the grime from the window, providing a bird's eye view of the entire stadium. Asami had forgotten that the boy's apartment overlooked the pro-bending arena, as it had been some time since she'd last been there. The girls ducked down and waited, needing to stay out of sight of any wary sentries positioned below. After what seemed like forever but could only be 10 or so minutes, Korra felt the need to peek out over the windowsill. Blood drained from her face as she beheld the sight in front of her. Hundreds of people filled the arena, and Amon was standing on a raised stage, with four figures tied to the floor by what could only be iron manacles. The Airbenders. Amon was rallying the crowd, yet Korra couldn't hear anything. "The window must be soundproofed!" Asami looked down at the airbenders, then back to Korra. "What do we do, we can't let him take their bending away!"

Korra's eyes began to light up, and in an instant, she was gone. Asami was shocked to see that in her place was a middle-aged airbending monk. "A-are you Avatar Aang?"

He nodded, and began talking in a speedy manner. "We don't have much time, Ms. Sato. To defeat this menace, Korra needs your help. I need to do two things to enable this help."

"What?"

"First, I must give you something. Something very special, to be respected and cherished." He placed one thumb on her forehead and the other on her chest. Both pairs of eyes began to glow, as well as the avatar's airbending tattoos. As it subsided, Asami stretched out her limbs, invigorated.

"What did you do?"

"The ability to waterbend." A gasp sounded from Asami's ruby lips. "Why?"

"Amon. He's a waterbender, and a bloodbender. He lied to you. And the only way to overcome the effects of bloodbending is to bloodbend yourself. Asami Sato, you now have the skills of a bloodbending master."

The girl blinked, and he was gone, replaced by Korra. "Korra, what just happened?"

"I channeled Aang; I could sense that he could solve our problem."

"Do you know tha-" Korra cut her off. "Yes, both things. Are you ready for this?" Asami nodded. Korra inhaled, and then exhaled. She inhaled oncemore, before extending her steel cables, and shattering the single-paned window before her. The entire crowd inside the arena watched as the avatar swung out from the precipice, Asami Sato dangling from one cable. Korra extended the cable enough to allow Asami to drop to the ground, as panicked Equalists scurried away from the arena. Amon looked upwards at Korra, narrowing his eyes behind his mask. He tightened his muscles, and focused his energy on the teenage girl swinging towards him.

Korra began to panic as one of her cables didn't respond to her. The others fell limp before her eyes, and she began to fall. She'd done this before; only know Lin Beifong wasn't there to save her. She closed her eyes, probably for the last time, as she tried to fight the paralysis that was overtaking her, but it was no use.

A flicker of movement caught Asami's eye as she ran towards Amon. Korra's limp form, four metal wires trailing behind her. "Korra!" She let loose a splitting scream, and with instinct she didn't know she possessed, raised her arms. Korra's descent began to slow, before she stopped in midair, hovering in place.

Amon's focus broke, startling him. The avatar hovered in place, but not by his own control and certainly not by her own. He could feel Asami Sato's faint heartbeat, growing louder with her concentration. He could feel the water beneath her skin, the positions of her muscles, and he knew that she was doing this, somehow.

Korra fell the five feet left to the pro-bending arena's blue and red stage. Her whole body was throbbing, the effect of being bloodbent, no doubt. Shaking her head as she got to her feet, Korra looked at a most peculiar sight. Amon and Asami were standing 20 meters apart, yet both were screaming in pain. Both Asami and Amon's arms were raised in what Korra recognized as a bloodbending pose. The two were struggling for control, and Korra could do nothing but watch. The last thing she wanted to do was interfere, because any lull in concentration could spell death for Asami. Korra watched as Asami's knees wobbled, and then they buckled.

Both parties were wailing at the pain caused by the other, ad Korra decided that she needed to stop Amon before Asami got hurt. Korra raised an arm, then pushed it back, then raised it again. The pool of water below her feet sunk and swelled like a tide, the waves growing larger and larger. Amon felt a change in the location of water in the room, a gift innate to all waterbenders. A swipe of his wrist rendered Asami unconscious, and he turned his attention to the avatar. The waves were growing higher and higher, before a veritable storm surge rose from the trench and engulfed the upper arena. Amon, in his element, began to propel himself forward, torpedoing towards the avatar. He pauses when he saw the glow. His father taught him when he was younger that when in the avatar state, Yakone was unable to bloodbend Avatar Aang. He was about to escape, when suddenly he couldn't move. A searing, blinding pain coursed through his body, and he felt as though on fire. In the corner of his eye, he saw the avatar through the deep blue water, her eyes not glowing at all. Instead, it was her hands that shone brightly, with the power of electricity. A swift kick of her heels drained the water from the arena, and Amon lay twitching on the ground, paralyzed. Korra pressed her fingers to his forehead and chest. "No!" He put every last ounce of effort with this one plea, but it was in vain. Korra focused, and in a flash of white light, his bending was gone.

Epilogue: A snowball fight erupted outside of the large house, some of the compact balls of ice being propelled with waterbending, some without. Mako peeked his head out the window, inhaling the fresh, crisp winter air. A short stubble covered hid chin. "Kids, lunchtime!" The three young children scurried inside, giggling. "Dad, look what I can do!" Their oldest kid, a 10 year old boy, shot a medium-sized puff of flames into the air. "Wow, amazing job Rintuk!"

The boy smiled, his icy blue eyes glowing. As Korra entered the room, all three children ran up and hugged her, giggling. "Mommy, mommy, we beat Rintuk at snowball fighting!" The two girls, 6 and 7, smiled up at their mother, bearing a shocking resemblance to both parents, with the facial features of their mom and the auburn eyes of their father. Korra smiled across the room at her husband, a grin that he returned. Veritta and Sarre looked to their mother with pleading expressions. "Mommy, can we pleeeease go to Aunt Asami and Uncle Bolin's house? I want to play with Lee!" "Sure, but first eat your meal." The family sat down and enjoyed their time together, cherishing every moment, living together in harmony, Fire and Ice.

-Fin-

A note to all my readers and reviewers, thank you for all the guidance and support you've given me on this fantastical journey!


End file.
